Song for Unbroken Soul
by eternalkuro
Summary: Takdir mempertemukan Kim Jaejoong dengan Jung Yunho, pria yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang telah menorehkan luka di masa lalunya, sebuah rahasia kelam dalam kehidupannya. YunJae/Yaoi/OOC/Remake/ga suka jangan baca
1. Chapter 1

**Song for Unbroken Soul**

 **.**

Original story **Song for Unbroken Soul** by **Nureesh Vhalega, ©2014**

Re-make **YunJae (yaoi version)**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature-Adult contents, Out of Character, Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- 00 -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kim Jaejoong**_ _, dia memiliki segalanya: fisik yang sempurna, kaya dan dipuja semua orang. Dia terbiasa membuat semua orang bertekuk lutut di kakinya, sampai akhirnya pria bermata seperti rubah datang dalam kehidupannya. Sejak awal Jaejoong berusaha menghindarinya, karena pria itu adalah pencerminan sempurna untuk segala hal yang dia benci. Pria itu mengingatkannya kembali pada sosok yang menjadi mimpi buruknya._

 _ **Jung Yunho**_ _, dia terbiasa membiasakan segala sesuatu berjalan di sekitarnya. Dia diberkati bakat luar biasa untuk menjadi apa pun yang diinginkannya, tanpa dia harus berusaha keras. Panggilan hidupnya adalah menjadi seorang pianis, hingga akhirnya takdir membawanya pada kenyataan pahit; ayahnya meninggal dan dia harus mengambil alih perusahaan keluarganya demi adiknya dan meninggalkan semua impian dan harapannya. Saat itulah dia bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki berwajah cantik yang begitu antipati padanya, laki-laki cantik yang pada awalnya dia kira seorang wanita._

 _Jung Yunho bukanlah pria yang mudah menyerah. Dan ketika takdir membawanya pada Kim Jaejoong, terbentuklah sebuah kisah yang telah terikat oleh takdir dan dipenuhi oleh gairah yang meluap. Mereka berbagi, lalu saling memiliki dan melengkapi._

 _Namun rupanya takdir memberikan jalan penuh liku dan tidak sederhana yang mereka bayangkan. Semakin Yunho mengenal Jaejoong, semakin Yunho tahu bahwa Jaejoong menyimpan rahasia kelam dalam hidupnya._

 _Apakah rahasia itu? Bagaimanakah reaksi Yunho ketika mengetahuinya? Sanggupkah Jaejoong memperjuangkan perasaannya, bahkan ketika duka begitu pekat menyelubunginya?_

 _Cinta sungguh tidak pernah mudah, namun cinta tidak akan pernah menyerah. Cinta mampu membangun segalanya, termasuk membangun hati yang hancur._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- TBC -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note:**

Chapter ini hanya sinopsis singkat dari novel **Song for Unbroken Soul** karya **Nureesh Valega** , saya bemaksud me-remake menjadi **YunJae (yaoi version)** , dan mungkin ada beberapa author senpai yang sudah membuat remake ini dengan couple yang berbeda. Jika responnya bagus akan saya lanjut, tetapi kalau kurang akan saya hapus...

Arigatou gozaimasu,

Kuro


	2. Chapter 2

**Song for Unbroken Soul**

 **.**

Original story **Song for Unbroken Soul** by **Nureesh Vhalega, ©2014**

Re-make **YunJae (yaoi version)**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature-Adult contents, Out of Character, Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **01** **-**

 **[ Kim Jaejoong ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _New York City, Juli 2008_

Jaejoong menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan putus asa. Tubuh-tubuh manusia berkumpul di tengah ruangan, bergoyang diiringi musik bertempo cepat dan kencang, sementara gelak tawa juga bau menyengat yang berasal dari minuman yang dia sendiri tidak tahu namanya memenuhi udara, dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua itu. Dia juga menyesali keputusannya untuk ikut bersama kakaknya setelah pesta dansa sekolahnya selesai, karena pesta selanjutnya berada di luar perkiraannya.

Jaejoong mendesah. _Bagaimana aku bisa pergi dari semua kekacauan ini?_

Saat itulah Jaejoong melihat kakaknya, Kim Hyunjoong... diantara kerumunan orang yang sedang menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti hentakan musik. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga Hyunjoong berada di hadapannya dan tersenyum lalu mengajaknya pergi. Jaejoong berjalan mengikutinya, dia merasa lega karena Hyunjoong seakan mengerti ketidaknyamanannya berada di tempat itu. Dia merasa tenang karena kakaknya adalah sosok pelindungnya, yang terbaik yang pernah dia miliki.

Langkah Hyunjoong tiba-tiba terhenti saat temannya menyapanya dan mereka sedikit mengobrol, Jaejoong sendiri hanya balas tersenyum ketika disapa, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya karena tidak tertarik dengan obrolan Hyunjoong dan temannya. Sayangnya itu sebuah keputusan yang salah, karena saat itu Jaejoong melihat sepasang kekasih tampak asik bercumbu dengan panas dan tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya yang tampaknya juga tidak perduli dengan mereka. Si wanita tampak terpejam menikmati ciumannya, sedangkan si pria balas menatapnya dengan matanya yang tampak seperti mata rubah. Ciuman itu berakhir dan pria bermata rubah itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat si wanita melayangkan tamparan, tetapi pria itu tampak tidak perduli, dia malah menyulut rokoknya dan merokok dengan tenang.

Jaejoong terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan wanita itu lalu menundukan kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan pria bermata rubah itu. Walaupun pria itu tampak menawan dan mempesona, Jaejoong dapat melihat luka yang tampak jelas di matanya. Dia tidak mengenal pria itu, tetapi entah kenapa dia merasa harus membantunya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membuang pikiran aneh yang memenuhi kepalanya.

Hyunjoong heran melihat adiknya tiba-tiba saja menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Joongie?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, menjawab pertanyaan Hyunjoong. Sesaat dia menoleh kembali ke arah tempat pria bermata rubah, tetapi dia tidak menemukannya. Dalam hatinya dia sedikit bersyukur pria bermata rubah itu sudah menghilang.

Dengan langkah pasti, Jaejoong mengikuti Hyunjoong yang berjalan lebih dulu ke arah parkiran dan segera menjalankan mobil mereka setelah menemukannya.

"Apakah tadi ada seseorang yang menciummu, sampai kau menggelengkan kepalamu seperti itu?"

Jaejoong menatap Hyunjoong dengan tatapan malas. Dia telah berbagi nyaris segala hal bersama Hyunjoong, sehingga bukan sebuah rahasia jika Jaejoong belum pernah berciuman hingga di usianya yang menginjak delapan belas tahun. Berbeda dengan Hyunjoong yang memiliki banyak pengalaman di dunia percintaan, Jaejoong masih sangat polos. Selain Jaejoong tidak memiliki keberanian, wajahnya yang cantik juga membuat Jaejoong kurang percaya diri untuk mendekati perempuan.

"Tidak" Jaejoong menjawab dengan singkat.

"Kau masih belum percaya diri untuk mendekati teman perempuan di sekolahmu?" Hyunjoong melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang menatap fokus ke depan. "Atau tidak adakah teman laki-lakimu yang menyatakan cinta padamu?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Sayangnya aku bukan gay, dan untungnya hal itu tidak terjadi. Karena jika sampai terjadi, aku yakin mereka akan babak belur di tanganmu"

Hyunjoong hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang stir, sementara matanya menatap fokus jalanan di depannya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap kakaknya dengan bingung, biasanya Hyunjoong akan tertawa dan membalas ucapannya, hingga menggodanya habis-habisan. Tetapi kali ini terasa berbeda, tidak seperti Hyunjoong yang dia kenal.

Jaejoong merasakan ada sesuatu yang membebani kakaknya. "Apakah terjadi sesuatu, hyung? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku"

Hyunjoong menepikan mobilnya, lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Ayolah... aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini, katakan padaku agar aku bisa membantumu" Jaejoong mencoba membujuk Hyunjoong.

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Dan ketika Hyunjoong membuka suaranya, Jaejoong menemukan rasa sakit yang nyata dalam suara kakaknya.

"Victoria berselingkuh. Aku melihatnya bermesraan dengan seorang pria di apartemennya, ia tidak membela diri dan meminta putus. Seharusnya aku lega karena lepas darinya, tetapi aku malah merasa jika aku mencintainya dan tidak ingin berpisah darinya"

"Kapan kau melihatnya?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan hati-hati. "Apa kau bertanya alasannya mengkhianatimu?"

"Aku melihatnya kemarin sore..." Hyunjoong terlihat terpukul dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dan aku tidak menanyakan alasannya, aku pergi tanpa bertanya apapun. Aku memang bodoh"

Jaejoong menepuk bahu Hyunjoong pelan, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit di hati kakaknya. Meskipun mereka bukan saudara sedarah, karena ayah Hyunjoong dan ibu Jaejoong menikah lima belas tahun yang lalu dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di Amerika, Jaejoong dapat merasakan dengan jelas rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Hyunjoong. Selalu bersama dan tidak terpisahkan sejak kanak-kanak, membuat mereka mengerti pribadi satu sama lain.

Jaejoong menatap Hyunjoong dan tersenyum tulus. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, hyung. Semua rasa sakit ini akan segera berakhir dan kau akan menemukan akhir bahagiamu, aku yakin itu. Karena kau adalah kakak terbaik dan terhebat yang pernah kumiliki, dan aku sangat menyayangimu"

Saat itu Jaejoong benar-benar meyakini ucapannya, dia berdoa sepenuh hati untuk kebahagiaan Hyunjoong. Agar kakaknya baik-baik saja dan kembali menjadi kakak yang disayanginya.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Satu minggu kemudian Jaejoong mendapati doanya sia-sia, kondisi Hyunjoong malah semakin memburuk. Hyunjoong selalu tampak murung, bahkan jarang berada di rumah. Padahal orang tua mereka sedang pergi untuk bulan madu yang kedua dan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di rumah. Hyunjoong tidak pernah mengabaikannya seperti itu, tetapi Jaejoong mencoba memahami jika Hyunjoong sedang mengalami masa sulit.

Saat dia sedang memikirkan kakaknya, tiba-tiba sahabat baiknya menghubunginya. Jaejoong memang tidak memiliki banyak teman, tetapi dia memiliki seorang sahabat yang cukup menarik dan selalu ada saat dia membutuhkannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, dia hanya sedang mengalami patah hati karena diselingkuhi kekasihnya, dan dia baik-baik saja. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku" Jaejoong mencoba meyakinkan sahabatnya, Amber Liu. Perempuan keturunan Asia yang besar di Amerika sama sepertinya, hanya saja penampilan Amber berbeda dengan perempuan lainnya, dia lebih tertarik dan merasa nyaman berpenampilan seperti laki-laki.

Di seberang telepon, Amber menghela nafas. "Aku tahu. Tetapi kau tidak harus sendirian di rumah besarmu, kau bisa menginap di rumahku dan memakai kamar kakakku. Apa perlu aku menginap di rumahmu? Jadi kau tidak perlu histeris jika tiba-tiba melihat kecoa, karena aku bisa langsung menyingkirkannya"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Amber. Aku ini laki-laki dan aku sedang menunggu kakakku pulang, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan rumah sementara dia belum pulang" Jaejoong berusaha meyakinkan Amber. "Dan kau tidak perlu datang ke sini, karena di rumahku tidak ada kecoa"

Amber hanya menghela nafas, dia tahu sekali betapa keras kepalanya Jaejoong. "Baiklah. Bagaimana persiapan untuk kuliahmu? Ibuku begitu sibuk menyuruhku membeli pakaian baru, dia bahkan menyuruhku membeli pakaian wanita agar aku terlihat anggun. Demi Tuhan, sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya... kita ini akan kuliah di jurusan Teknik Sipil, jadi apa gunanya memakai pakaian yang terlihat anggun? Itu bukan styleku dan aku yakin akan lebih nyaman menggunakan kaus dan jeans. Tapi aku iri padamu, kau memiliki darah Korea dan pastinya menguasai bahasa Korea dengan lancar. Sedangkan aku? Aku harus kursus bahasa Korea terlebih dahulu, karena kau tidak mau mengajariku dengan gratis"

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar ucapan sahabatnya yang selalu jujur dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya dan merasa bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang sangat mengerti dirinya, seakan takdir telah mengikat persahabatan mereka. Mereka diterima di universitas dan jurusan yang sama, Jaejoong sendiri sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali ke negara yang menjadi kampung halamannya itu.

Entah mengapa, disaat teman-temannya berlomba untuk masuk ke universitas ternama di negara adidaya itu, dia malah ingin kembali ke Korea selatan. Jaejoong memang tumbuh besar di New York, tetapi dia ingin mengenal tempat ayah kandungnya berasal. Dia berpikir dengan begitu, dia bisa mengenal ayahnya yang meninggal saat dia masih di dalam kandungan. Ibunya tidak pernah membicarakan ayahnya, tetapi memberinya sebuah album foto yang berisi perjalanan cinta mereka.

"Sepertinya kakakku sudah pulang, aku akan menghubungimu lagi besok" Jaejoong lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Walaupun Jaejoong tinggal di rumah yang cukup besar, tetapi sebelum malam tiba para pengurus rumahnya sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan hanya tinggal keluarga Jaejoong di rumah itu. Semua itu dilakukan agar keluarganya bisa memiliki privasi lebih, dan hanya penjaga keamanan yang bekerja di luar rumah. Itu sebabnya dia bisa tahu jika kakaknya sudah pulang dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Hyunjoong yang berada di sebelah kamarnya. Pintu kamar itu terbuka, tetapi tampak gelap. Perlahan Jaejoong melangkah masuk dan menemukan Hyunjoong duduk di lantai menyandar ke ranjangnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Hyung, ada apa?" Jaejoong berlutut di hadapan Hyunjoong dan seketika mencium bau menyengat yang aneh. "Apa kau mabuk?"

Hyunjoong tidak menjawab, dia malah menjulurkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Jaejoong erat. Nafasnya terdengar berat dan dia bergumam pelan. "Mengapa kau melakukan itu padaku, Vict? Aku mencintaimu. Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya? Aku mencintaimu"

"Lepaskan aku, hyung" Jaejoong meronta berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hyunjoong. "Aku Jaejoong, bukan Victoria kekasihmu"

Namun Hyunjoong yang berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol tidak menghiraukannya, dia terus memeluk Jaejoong dan menganggapnya sebagai Victoria. Jaejoong terus berusaha melepaskan diri dengan seluruh tenaganya, tetapi usahanya sia-sia karena Hyunjoong memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar darinya. Hyunjoong bahkan sempat menarik dan melemparnya ke ranjang, lalu menindihnya.

Jaejoong terus meronta, menendang, juga memukul. Tetapi tidak berefek apapun pada Hyunjoong, dia malah merobek piyama Jaejoong hingga memperlihatkan kulit putih Jaejoong, lalu membekap mulut Jaejoong dengan mulutnya agar teriakan Jaejoong tidak terdengar para penjaga rumahnya.

 _Semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi._

Rasa panik menyeruak di dada Jaejoong, semua yang terjadi bukanlah mimpi. Kegelapan di sekitarnya seakan menelannya, membungkusnya dalam teror sementara tubuhnya tidak berdaya. Jaejoong berusaha berteriak meskipun sia-sia dan merasakan sakit yang amat sangat saat bagian bawah tubuhnya diterjang begitu keras hingga melumpuhkan syarafnya, dan membuatnya tenggelam dalam perih.

Hyunjoong terus menggerakan tubuhnya dengan kasar sambil menggumamkan nama Victoria, membuat Jaejoong meringis menahan sakit yang teramat sangat. Sesekali Hyunjoong melumat bibir Jaejoong dan memasukan lidahnya, Jaejoong bahkan bisa mencium bau menyengat dan rasa pahit di lidah Hyunjoong.

Jaejoong merasa semua itu berjalan begitu lama dan rasa sakit semakin tidak tertahankan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia merasa lebih baik mati saat itu juga, tetapi rasa perih akibat gerakan kasar di bawah sana tetap menjaga kesadarannya. Jaejoong sempat merasa semuanya tidak akan bertambah lebih buruk lagi, tetapi dia salah. Ketika cairan hangat menyembur di dalam tubuhnya, membuat rasa jijik bertambah semakin besar. Menambahkan rasa sakit yang abadi di dalam hatinya.

Dengan tubuh membeku, Jaejoong berharap kegelapan akan menenggelamkan dirinya. Agar dia, Kim Jaejoong... tidak akan melihat cahaya lagi. Bagaimana bisa kakak yang dia anggap sebagai pelindungnya tega menghilangkan sesuatu yang berharga di dirinya, harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Jaejoong memandang kosong dengan kedua tangan memeluk lututnya. Sudah dua hari Jaejoong mengurung diri di kamar, menolak makan dan juga menolak berbicara. Raganya ada, tetapi jiwanya seakan tidak berada di tempatnya. Rasa sakit yang dia rasakan hampir melumpuhkan dirinya, hingga satu-satunya hal yang mampu Jaejoong lakukan dengan benar hanyalah bernafas.

Selama dua hari pula ketukan di pintu kamarnya terdengar keras, dan disusul dengan permohonan maaf yang begitu menyayat. Tetapi Jaejoong tetap membeku dan sepenuhnya berada dalam dunianya yang kelam.

Beranjak sore, seseorang kembali mengetuk pintunya dan suara yang terdengar berbeda dari sebelumnya membuat jiwa Jaejoong seakan kembali. Dengan tubuh kaku, Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati sahabatnya berdiri dan memegang nampan berisi makanan.

Amber yang melihat Jaejoong tampak shock. "Jae...joong?"

Kondisi Jaejoong sungguh diluar perkiraannya. Wajah Jaejoong tampak begitu pucat, lingkaran hitam terlihat jelas di bawah matanya dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tanpa pikir panjang, Amber langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa di atas meja lalu membawa tubuh Jaejoong yang tampak seperti mayat hidup duduk di ranjang.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Amber bertanya dengan cemas.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, dan matanya hanya menatap kosong. Membuat Amber tidak bisa mendesaknya lebih jauh, dia memutuskan untuk mengurus Jaejoong dengan sabar. Menyuapi Jaejoong makan lalu menyelimutinya ketika tidur, merupakan kegiatan yang terus dia lakukan selama dua minggu dan dia selalu berdoa agar sahabatnya kembali menjadi Jaejoong yang dia kenal. Hingga akhirnya orang tua Jaejoong pulang dan tidak mengerti dengan keadaan putra bungsu mereka, tetapi Jaejoong selalu mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, meskipun dengan ekspresi datar.

Tetapi di minggu ketiga, Jaejoong tiba-tiba berubah menjadi histeris. Membuat Amber yang dengan setia menjaganya hanya bisa memeluknya erat, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya. Tanpa diduga, Hyunjoong melihat Jaejoong yang dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Dia tidak mengira adiknya benar-benar terpukul hingga separah itu.

Jaejoong yang juga melihatnya, langsung menghampirinya dengan penuh amarah dan melayangkan pukulan sambil berteriak histeris. "Kau bajingan! Aku membencimu!"

Hyunjoong hanya berdiri dalam diam menerima pukulan dan makian Jaejoong, dia tahu dirinya sangat bersalah. Bahkan Tuhan tahu betapa menyesalnya dirinya. Ribuan kali dia meminta maaf, Jaejoong tetap tidak memaafkannya. Kejadian tiga minggu yang lalu benar-benar di luar kesadarannya, saat itu dia mabuk dan tidak ingat apa yang terjadi hingga dia terbangun di ranjangnya bersama Jaejoong yang menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Hingga akhirnya dia tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi setelah melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang mengenaskan, seketika itu juga rasa bersalah menyeruak di hatinya.

Hyunjoong merasa dirinya pantas mendapatkan hukuman terberat, karena dia tahu jika dia sudah menyakiti dan melukai adik yang sangat dia sayangi begitu dalam. Maka ketika Jaejoong membisikan kalimat selanjutnya, dia tahu dia harus melakukannya.

"Kau menyakitiku, hyung. Aku membencimu... aku harap kau pergi jauh dariku dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi seumur hidupku" bisik Jaejoong penuh luka.

Hyunjoong menatap Jaejoong dengan air mata yang tidak mampu lagi disembunyikannya. Perlahan, Hyunjoong berbalik dan melangkah menjauh dari kamar Jaejoong, meninggalkan adiknya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Hyunjoong tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya, dia merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak yang bisa melindungi adiknya. Yang dia lakukan malah menyakiti adiknya, dan dia akan melakukan segala cara agar Jaejoong mau memaafkannya. Apapun itu, pasti akan dia lakukan.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Jaejoong membiarkan angin menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga di tangannya, sementara matanya menatap kosong makam bertaburan bunga di hadapanya yang terdapat nama Kim Hyunjoong. Orang-orang di sekitarnya tampak dipenuhi kesedihan dan tangisan yang menyayat, sementara dirinya tidak bisa menangis. Air matanya seakan habis tidak tersisa sedikitpun. Setelah pertengkaran terkutuk itu, Jaejoong menemukan Hyunjoong terbujur kaku tidak bernyawa di kamarnya. Ada begitu banyak obat tidur yang ditelannya, hingga tanpa perlu memeriksanya ke rumah sakit, Jaejoong tahu jika kakaknya telah pergi selamanya. Pergi jauh dari hidupnya, seperti ucapannya saat itu. Jaejoong tahu sekali sifat Hyunjoong yang sangat menyayanginya dan akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia, termasuk menuruti semua permintaan Jaejoong.

Seandainya kejadian kelam itu tidak terjadi dan meninggalkan luka dalam di hatinya, mungkin Hyunjoong masih hidup. Saat ini yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah menutup rapat luka di hatinya, mengunci perasaannya dan pergi sejauh mungkin yang dia bisa.

"Amber, aku butuh bantuanmu" bisik Jaejoong ketika meninggalkan pemakaman bersama sahabatnya, dia tidak perduli pada tatapan cemas becampur kesedihan dari orangtuanya. Jaejoong segera pulang ke rumahnya, lalu mengemas barang-barangnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Jae?" Amber tampak bingung dengan sikap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Jaejoong menatap Amber datar. "Aku akan pergi untuk sementara waktu, dan aku ingin kau berbohong pada orangtuaku. Setelah semua selesai, aku akan menyusulmu ke Seoul. Rencana kita tidak akan berubah, dan aku yakin kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan"

Amber menatap Jaejoong dengan cemas. "Ke mana kau akan pergi?"

Jaejoong menarik kopernya, lalu menjawab singkat. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Amber"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- TBC -**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Song for Unbroken Soul**

 **.**

 **Original story Song for Unbroken Soul by Nureesh Vhalega, ©2014**

 **Re-make YunJae (yaoi version)**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature-Adult contents, Out of Character, Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- 02 -**

 **[ Jung Yunho ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 _New York City, Agustus 2008_

Yunho mengangkat botol bir di tangannya dan berseru penuh semangat saat merasakan suasana pesta di rumahnya semakin ramai. DJ memainkan musik yang membuat tubuh-tubuh bergerak semakin hanyut dalam alunan yang menghentak, sementara aroma minuman beralkohol dan kepulan asap rokok mulai memenuhi ruangan.

Beberapa wanita mencoba mendekatinya, tetapi dia mengabaikannya. Dia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan wanita. Pesta yang didatanginya bulan lalu -pesta setelah dansa sekolah- memberinya pelajaran berharga, bahwa alkohol dan wanita bukanlah perpaduan yang bagus. Yunho memang berencana untuk memberontak, tetapi dia tidak ingin menyebarkan benihnya secara asal di luar sana. Meski benci untuk mengakuinya, Yunho masih menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya sebagai bagian dari anggota keluarga Jung.

Bagi Yunho, terlahir sebagai seorang Jung adalah anugerah dan juga kutukan yang menjadi satu. Anugerah karena memiliki kehidupan yang layak, dan kutukan karena seluruh peraturan yang mengikatnya. Sungguh benar ungkapan yang mengatakan bahwa seorang pewaris menanggung beban mahkota yang penuh resiko.

Sepanjang hidupnya, Yunho hanya mencintai musik, panggilan hidupnya adalah menjadi pianis dan cita-citanya adalah melakukan konser keliling dunia. Semua itu seakan mudah diraihnya, mengingat bakat luar biasa yanng dimilikinya serta kekayaan yang mendukungnya. Yunho bahkan diterima di Julliard, sebuah universitas yang menaungi berbagai bidang seni dan sangat prestisius. Semua orang tahu jika bisa masuk ke Julliard adalah sebuah mukjizat dan dia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan yang datang padanya. Semua orang menginginkan hal seperti itu...

Kecuali kakeknya, Jung Ilwoo.

Jung Ilwoo adalah pemimpin keluarga Jung. Dia menjadikan Jung sebagai salah satu keluarga yang memiliki pengaruh besar dan juga kaya, sehingga membuatnya menegakan berbagai peraturan demi mempertahankan keutuhan keluarga Jung dan menjadi hakim untuk anggota keluarga lainnya. Segala hal yang penting baginya hanyalah kekuasaan, dan juga kekayaan. Semua kerja kerasnya terbukti dengan kesuksesannya merajai berbagai bidang dalam kehidupan ekonomi, sehingga menjadi suatu hal yang mutlak bagi keturunannya untuk meneruskannya.

Sejak awal kelahirannya, Yunho tahu jika dia ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pewaris keluarga Jung di bidang pembangunan dan properti. Ayahnyalah yang saat ini masih memegang kekuasaan itu, menjalankan sebuah perusahaan konstruksi terbesar di Asia yang berpusat di Korea Selatan. Yunho sendiri tidak tertarik dengan semua itu, dia hanya ingin menjadi pianis dan ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bergelut dengan nada-nada.

Tetapi saat peraturan keluarga Jung menghadangnya, Yunho melakukan segala cara untuk merubahnya. Dia harus bersekolah di Julliard, dia tidak perduli jika tindakannya kali ini terlihat egois dan kekanakan. Dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya, dia ingin membuktikan bahwa dia pun bisa sukses di jalan yang dipilihnya.

"Yunho!"

Yunho menoleh dan tersenyum saat melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya yang tidak lain adalah adik perempuannya, Jessica. Sementara di belakang adiknya berdiri seorang pria yang menatapnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Hai, ayah" sapa Yunho pada pria yang bersama Jessica.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, sementara ayahnya -Jung Jihoon- berdiri di hadapannya dan menatapnya tajam. Jessica yang duduk di sampingnya melayangkan tatapan kesal, namun memilih untuk tetap diam. Keheningan di ruang kerja ayahnya itu dipecahkan oleh sebuah pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, ayah?" tanya Yunho dengan nada santai seakan tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajam dari ayahnya.

Jung Jihoon menggebrak meja kerjanya. "Beraninya kau menanyakan keadaanku setelah pesta konyolmu itu? Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan semua kekacauan yang sudah kau buat pada kakekmu jika kau dipanggil menghadapnya nanti?"

"Aku akan menjelaskan padanya bahwa pesta yang kubuat tidak melanggar aturan keluarga Jung. Tertulis dengan jelas dalam peraturan nomor 41 tentang hak menyelenggarakan pesta; selama tidak terjadi tindak kejahatan dan keributan yang dapat mencemarkan nama baik keluarga Jung, maka semua dianggap sah dan penyelenggaranya bebas dari hukuman" jawab Yunho dengan tenang.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu di rumah ini! Adikmu bahkan belum genap lima belas tahun. Dimana akal sehatmu? Setidaknya jangan bawa adikmu ke dalam masalah yang kau buat!" ucap Jihoon penuh emosi.

Kali ini Yunho terdiam. Dia mengunci rapat mulutnya, karena dia tahu apa yang dikatakan ayahnya adalah benar. Yunho menatap Jessica dengan rasa menyesal, lalu mengucapkan kata maaf yang dibalas senyum tulus oleh adiknya.

Jihoon tidak mengerti mengapa putra sulungnya bisa melakukan hal tidak bertanggung jawab yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Jihoon sempat didera kepanikan ketika mendengar berita bahwa puteranya itu membuat pesta di rumahnya, hingga tanpa pikir panjang dia segera membatalkan pertemuan pentingnya di Kanada dan langsung kembali ke New York. Kali ini dia harus mengambil resiko, sebelum segalanya menjadi semakin kacau.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Jihoon dengan tegas.

Yunho langsung mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegak dan menatap ayahnya serius. "Izinkan aku untuk bersekolah di Julliard dan menjadi pianis. Aku akan sukses dan tidak akan mengecewakanmu, ayah"

Jihoon menghela nafas, lalu mengalihkan tatapan pada putrinya. Ini sungguh pilihan sulit, karena dengan mengizinkan Yunho, itu sama saja dengan mengalihkan tanggung jawab pada Jessica. Karena setelah ini, hari-hari Jessica akan dipenuhi dengan pelatihan untuk menjadi pewaris selanjutnya.

"Apa kau siap mengambil alih tanggung jawab kakakmu, Jessica?"

Jessica tampak ragu. Sama seperti kakaknya, darah seni mengalir dalam dirinya. Tetapi melihat harapan yang begitu besar di mata milik kakaknya, akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan berusaha, ayah. Aku akan memulai pelajaran dasarnya besok siang setelah pulang sekolah"

Jihoon menatap Jessica lekat, dia tahu bahwa semua ini akan sia-sia pada akhirnya nanti. Tetapi kedua anaknya tidak akan pernah bisa lari dari takdir, mereka akan tetap menjadi pewaris, suka atau tidak. Jihoon hanya bisa berharap pada Tuhan untuk tidak mencabut nyawanya sebelum kedua anaknya meraih impian mereka, dia ingin kedua anaknya mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

"Aku mengizinkanmu"

Yunho tersenyum dan wajah Jessica berbinar senang, lalu keduanya menghampiri Jihoon dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

 _Desember, 2011_

Yunho melangkah menyusuri lorong kampusnya yang dipenuhi lalu lalang mahasiswa dengan satu tangan memegang partirur sementara satu tangannya menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Libur akhir semester yang semakin dekat membuat kesibukan di dalam kampus meningkat, membuatnya harus ekstra hati-hati melangkah diantara lalu lalang mahasiswa lainnya dan berusaha mendengarkan ocehan adiknya di seberang telepon.

"Yunho? Kau mendengarku? Astaga... aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah sebutan jenius yang kau sandang itu benar-benar nyata? Kau selalu saja bersikap menyebalkan padaku!" ucap Jessica kesal.

"Aku mendengarmu, Jess. Kau akan berulangtahun yang ke delapan belas, dan tentu saja aku akan datang. Bahkan jika profesorku melarang, aku akan tetap datang. Kau dengar itu? Mungkin aku baru bisa datang setelah kakek pergi, tetapi aku akan tetap datang. Jadi kau tenang saja, adik kecilku" balas Yunho dengan ceria.

"Aku hampir delapan belas tahun! Berhenti memanggilku adik kecil! Kau ini seperti ayah yang selalu memanggilku gadis kecilnya" protes Jessica kesal.

Yunho tertawa. "Kau akan selalu menjadi gadis kecil kami, Jessica Jung. Terima saja nasibmu"

"Lupakan itu, jangan dibahas lagi. Bagaimana persiapan untuk album perdanamu? Aku tidak sabar menunggu, bahkan teman-temanku mulai bertanya-tanya kapan mereka bisa membelinya. Dan kau harus bermain piano di pesta ulang tahunku, aku yakin teman-temanku akan menjadi histeris saat mereka melihatmu" ucap Jessica bersemangat.

"Sejauh ini semuanya lancar. Sekarang aku harus menemui dosen pembimbingku untuk tugas akhir, aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Sampai jumpa di pesta ulang tahunmu" balas Yunho, lalu memutuskan sambungan.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

 _Juli, 2013_

Yunho menatap pintu berukiran rumit di hadapannya. Di balik pintu itu terdapat ruang kerja Jung Ilwoo, yang juga di kenal sebagai _Ruang Keadilan_ oleh anggota keluarga Jung. Siapapun dari keluarga Jung yang dipanggil masuk ke dalam sana, pastilah telah melanggar aturan. Dan orang yang saat ini berada di dalam sana adalah Jung Jihoon, ayahnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar menyesal, aku tidak bermaksud membawamu dan ayah ke dalam masalah ini" bisik Jessica pada Yunho yang menemaninya menunggu di depan pintu ruang kerja Ilwoo.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jessica, mencoba untuk menenangkan dan mengisyaratkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. "Aku tahu kau sudah berusaha, bukan salahmu jika salah satu penari hebat dunia terpesona pada bakatmu dan merekrutmu menjadi muridnya dan mendaftarkanmu ke Julliard. Kita akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya, dan aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Jessica menganggukan kepalanya, ucapan Yunho sedikit membuatnya tenang. Tidak lama pintu ruang kerja itu terbuka dan Jung Jihoon langsung menghampiri kedua anaknya dan mengajaknya pulang. Selama perjalanan pulang hanya diisi keheningan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah, Jessica merasakan perasaan tidak enak akan sesuatu yang akan tejadi, dia tahu ada konsekuensi atas pelanggaran yang sudah dia lakukan.

"Ayah, apa yang dikatakan Kakek?" Jesicca bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan tubuhnya menatap kedua anaknya yang berjalan di belakangnya. "Dia meminta agar Yunho membatalkan konser keliling dunianya"

"Apa? Tidak!" Jessica menatap ayahnya tidak percaya.

Yunho segera menenangkan adiknya yang tampak terkejut. "Tidak apa-apa, Jess. Lagi pula aku baru saja menyelesaikan konser keliling Eropa, jadi tidak ada salahnya aku berlibur untuk sementara"

"Yunho benar, Jessica. Kau bisa meneruskan mimpimu, kakek hanya meminta Yunho membatalkan konsernya, dan dia tidak mengatakan apapun tentang dirimu yang akan masuk Julliard" tambah Jihoon.

Jessica terdiam, namun dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada berharap dalam suaranya. "Benarkah itu, ayah? Aku boleh berhenti sekolah bisnis dan menjadi penari?"

Jihoon menganggukan kepalanya dan Jessica langsung menghambur memeluknya. Setelah itu Jessica langsung menghubungi seseorang, meninggalkan Yunho dan ayahnya yang berdiri di ruang tamu rumahnya. Yunho menyadari ada perasaan ganjil bahwa tatapan ayahnya terlalu sendu untuk saat bahagia Jessica.

"Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja, ayah?" Yunho berusaha memastikan.

"Ya. Semua baik-baik saja, Yunho" jawab Jihoon singkat.

Namun Yunho tahu jika jawaban itu adalah sebuah kebohongan untuk menutupi kebenaran sesungguhnya yang lebih menyesakan.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

 _Seoul, Oktober 2014_

Jawaban ayahnya sungguh sebuah kebohongan, karena kini Yunho mendapatkan buktinya. Sesosok pria berhati bijak yang dengan bangga Yunho sebut sebagai ayahnya, kini terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan bantuan peralatan medis untuk menopang hidupnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Yunho berpikir jika penyakit jantung ayahnya ternyata membahayakan nyawanya, sampai dia mendapat telepon dari sekertaris ayahnya yang mengabarkan bahwa ayahnya terkena serangan jantung.

Sudah satu minggu Yunho berada di ibu kota Korea Selatan, menemani Jessica yang menunggui ayahnya. Namun di saat-saat tertentu dia akan pergi untuk menghirup udara segar, dia tidak bisa terus-menerus berada di kamar rawat ayahnya dan membiarkan otaknya memutar sekenario terburuk yang akan terjadi pada ayahnya. Untung saja ada sebuah panti asuhan yang berdiri di belakang bangunan rumah sakit, sehingga ketika membutuhkan ruang untuk dirinya, Yunho akan pergi ke sana dan bermain piano.

"Aku tidak akan lama. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada ayah, cepat hubungi aku" ucap Yunho sebelum melangkah pergi.

Yunho memutari bangunan rumah sakit hingga menemukan sebuah gerbang perumahan berwarna putih, dan letak panti asuhan itu tidak jauh dari gerbang. Yunho ingat saat kedatangannya yang pertama ke panti asuhan itu, dia sampai harus memanggil anak buah ayahnya yang mendapat tugas berjaga di rumah sakit agar bisa masuk ke dalam panti asuhan itu. Keterbatasannya dalam berbahasa menjadi penghalang, itu karena sejak kecil Yunho dan Jessica dibesarkan tanpa pernah sekali pun mengenal bahasa ibu dan budaya dari keluarganya, itulah yang membuat Yunho kesulitan berkomunikasi selama berada Korea Selatan. Tetapi setelah dia memainkan piano, segala batasan itu hilang. Seluruh penghuni panti asuhan menyambutnya dengan hangat dan bersahabat.

Seperi hari ini, Yunho langsung mendapat sambutan ceria dari anak-anak yang sedang bermain di halaman. Mereka mengucapkan serangkaian kata yang tidak dipahami Yunho, tetapi dia mengerti apa yang mereka inginkan. Yunho menghampiri piano yang terletak di bagian kanan ruangan, lalu membuka pelindung tutsnya.

Yunho memasang ekspresi bertanya, kemudian mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dari anak-anak di sekelilingnya. Yunho meletakkan jemarinya di atas tuts, disusul oleh tekanan nada-nada sumbang dari anak-anak lainnya. Yunho tertawa melihat semangat dari anak-anak itu, sampai akhirnya seorang gadis kecil berkuncir kuda menggerakan tangannya seolah meminta teman-temannya untuk mundur dan duduk dengan tertib.

Tawa Yunho terus berderai, hingga si gadis kecil mengalihkan tatapan padanya dan menunjuk piano. Yunho memberi hormat ala militer, lalu meregangkan jemarinya dan mulai memainkan piano. Nada-nada ceria yang mengalun membuai Yunho menuju dunianya, dunia yang berisi penuh dengan harapannya.

Yunho menekan nada terakhir dengan sentuhan ringan pada tuts pianonya, meresapi kepuasan mendalam karena telah melakukan hal yang disukainya. Begitu dia mengangkat kepalanya, tepuk tangan dan juga pekikkan ceria langsung menyambutnya, membuatnya tersenyum kembali.

Gadis kecil berkuncir kuda itu menghampiri Yunho, lalu menunjuk piano dan menunjuk dirinya. Yunho tersenyum, dia mengerti akan isyarat itu. Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu menyebutkan namanya, kemudian menunjuk gadis kecil itu.

"Jieun" ucapnya lalu mengulurkan tangan.

Yunho menyambut uluran tangan mungil itu, lalu bergeser memberi ruang bagi Jieun di kursinya. Mereka mulai menyentuh tuts-tuts dan mengundang tawa dari anak-anak lainnya. Yunho lalu menekan nada-nada dasar, bersamaan dengan masuknya seseorang yang memakai sweater rajut berwarna putih ke dalam ruangan.

Yunho tersenyum tipis menyapa orang itu saat dia melirik ke arahnya, lalu memperhatikan anak-anak yang telah teralihkan perhatiannya. Mereka semua berlari menghampirinya lalu meluapkan celoteh bernada polos, sementara dia tersenyum dan memberikan bingkisan yang dibawanya pada anak-anak lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Yunho dengar apalagi mengerti, kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

Yunho mengamati sosok itu hingga menghilang di balik pintu, memuji kecantikan milik sosok itu yang baginya terlihat seperti bidadari. Meskipun Yunho hanya sempat melihatnya sekilas -hanya satu sisi wajahnya- Yunho yakin jika sosok itu adalah gadis yang sungguh mempesona. Dengan senyum sendu juga tatapan teduh, gadis itu bagaikan butiran salju, lembut sekaligus rapuh. Dan untuk alasan yang tidak dimengerti, dia ingin melihat gadis itu lagi.

Seketika lamunannya terhenti oleh deringan ponselnya. Segera dia menerima panggilan itu dan mendengar suara Jessica yang bergetar hebat, seketika binar ceria di wajah Yunho menghilang tidak tersisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- TBC -**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena ff ini yaoi version dan ga ada rencana buat bikin mpreg, karena emang pengen di buat agak sedikit beda dari novel aslinya, jadi maaf buat yang mengharapkan mpreg. Sedikit bocoran, chapter kemarin itu akar dari konflik di ff ini. Dan untuk konfliknya mulai beberapa chapter ke depan, karena novel aslinya mirip kayak rollercoaster, tapi happy ending.


	4. Chapter 4

**Song for Unbroken Soul**

 **.**

 **Original story Song for Unbroken Soul by Nureesh Vhalega, ©2014**

 **Re-make YunJae (yaoi version)**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature-Adult contents, Out of Character, Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- 03 -**

 **[ Menghindari Matahari ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seoul, November 2014_

Jaejoong mengerang kesal ketika sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah tirai menyinarinya, membuatnya mau tidak mau membuka matanya. Dia membenci matahari, karena matahari membuatnya merasa beban yang memberati bahunya semakin bertambah, matahari juga membuatnya seakan tidak memiliki hak hanya untuk sekedar melihat warna cerahnya. Dia merasa begitu kelam, tenggelam dalam lukanya yang dalam.

Jaejoong menatap ke luar jendela dan melihat suasana sibuk yang berpadu dengan suara klakson yang terdengar riuh di luar sana. Hari baru saja menyentuh pagi, namun Seoul telah digeluti berbagai kesibukan. Kota yang begitu ramai dan menjadi pusat kegiatan vital negara ini.

Satu lirikan singkat pada penunjuk tanggal di ponselnya menambah rasa bersalahnya, dia telah melewatkan kunjungannnya ke panti asuhan kemarin. Dia membiarkan satu-satunya kegiatan yang berharga baginya terenggut oleh satu senyuman itu, senyum yang mengoyak hatinya.

Satu minggu yang lalu ketika mengunjungi panti asuhan seperti biasanya, dia bertemu dengan seorang pria. Tidak juga bisa dikatakan bertemu, karena mereka hanya saling melihat selama beberapa detik, namun beberapa detik itu berhasil mencuri perhatiannya. Begitu melihat pria itu, hanya satu kata yang muncul di benaknya: menarik. Pria itu terlihat cukup menarik perhatiannya.

Hingga senyum terkutuk itu terulas, senyum yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang tidak ingin diingatnya lagi seumur hidup. Senyum yang terlalu banyak menorehkan luka di hatinya, bahkan hingga saat ini, ketika waktu enam tahun telah berlalu.

Sebelum otaknya memutar ulang kengerian di hidupnya, Jaejoong segera beranjak menuju kantornya. Seperti biasanya, hari Senin menjadi pembuka untuk segala kesibukan. Khusus bagi Jaejoong dia harus bekerja lebih keras karena dia harus menyelesaikan proposal kerja sama dengan Jung Property Company siang ini, lalu segera mengajukannya ke pimpinan perusahaan besar itu.

Kerja sama ini sangat penting baginya, karena perusahaan yang dipimpinnya -buah dari kerja kerasnya selama dua tahun ini- tengah berada di ambang kehancuran. Korupsi besar-besaran yang baru saja terjadi di perusahaannya, membuatnya tidak memiliki pilihan selain mengusahakan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menarik perusahaan lain agar mau bekerja sama dengannya.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak perlu berusaha sekeras itu, karena seluruh perwakilan dari perusahaan yang pernah bekerja sama dengannya selalu bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Meski benci mengakuinya, dia tahu dia memiliki kemampuan untuk memanipulasi orang-orang bodoh yang tidak pernah menggunakan otak mereka. Sejak awal karirnya, banyak dari mereka yang berusaha menundukan dan meremehkannya, tetapi semua berakhir dengan keberhasilannya menundukan mereka bahkan tanpa perlu melakukan apapun sebagai gantinya. Dan jika sudah seperti itu, Jaejoong akan pergi dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. Dia bukan merasa sombong, tapi itulah yang selalu terjadi padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Jaejoong. Aku sudah menyiapkan kopi dengan empat sendok gula dan juga dua sendok krim seperti biasanya di mejamu" sapa Amber tepat ketika dia sampai di kantornya.

Jaejoong memasuki ruangannya yang berwarna kuning gading diikuti Amber yang membacakan jadwalnya, dia sendiri memilih mendudukan tubuhnya di belakang meja kayu besar -meja kerjanya- lalu menyesap kopinya dengan helaan nafas pelan. Lukisan-lukisan yang memenuhi dinding menjadi saksi bisu seluruh kegiatan Jaejoong di ruangan itu, ruangan yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Amber tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong tersentak. "Apa?"

Amber mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Kepala bagian keuangan, Lee Soman. Dia mengajukan cuti selama dua minggu, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apakah sudah disetujui?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menikmati kopinya.

Amber membuka catatan laporannya. "Ya, sudah. Lee Soman memang memiliki hak cuti selama dua minggu untuk tahun ini"

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi dan menatap Amber. "Lalu kenapa kau menanyakan pendapatku?"

Amber menghela nafas pelan. "Tidakkah kau mengerti, Jae? Kau terlalu mempercayai pria tua itu, dan kasus korupsi ini harus segera dituntaskan. Mengapa kau tidak mulai menyelidiki siapa pelakunya?"

Jaejoong mengetukan jarinya ke atas meja, lalu mendesah pelan. "Kau benar, kondisi keuangan perusahaan kita sangat mengkhawatirkan. Aku sedang berusaha membuat kerja sama dengan Jung Property Company, kuharap semua berjalan dengan lancar"

"Kurasa tidak semudah itu, Jae. Apa kau lupa jika Jung Jihoon baru saja meninggal minggu lalu? Kepemimpinan perusahaan itu kini berada di tangan pewarisnya yang sampai saat ini masih dirahasiakan" ucap Amber mengingatkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdiam, dia tahu hal itu akan sulit baginya. Awalnya dia merasa mudah karena dia sangat mengenal Jung Jihoon dan tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengajaknya bekerja sama, tetapi saat ini menjadi sulit dengan penggantinya yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Bagaimana caranya menundukan pengganti Jung Jihoon, dan membuatnya mau bekerja sama dengannya?

Jaejoong menyentuh dahinya dan memijatnya pelan, semua ini sungguh di luar perkiraannya. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk, dengan sedikit malas dia membaca pesan yang berisi kabar bahwa ibunya sedang berada di bandara Incheon, itu berarti dia akan segera bertemu dengan wanita yang sudah melahirkannya.

Jaejoong menatap ponselnya dan mendesah pelan. "Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang"

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Waktu sudah memasuki jam makan siang saat Jaeoong memasuki sebuah restoran yang cukup berkelas dan elegan, sesuai dengan selera ibunya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut restoran, hingga akhirnya dia melihat ibunya -Lee Yoonji- sedang duduk di sudut kanan restoran dan tampak sibuk menatap buku menu di hadapannya. Selain mengabarkan jika sudah tiba di Seoul, ibunya juga mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama. Mau tidak mau, Jaejoong menemui ibunya yang sudah menunggunya di salah satu restoran mewah di Seoul.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menghampiri ibunya, lalu mencium pipinya. "Selamat siang, eomma"

Yoonji menoleh dan melihat putranya yang sedang tersenyum padanya, lalu memeluknya. "Jaejoongie... aku merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja, bukan?"

Jaejoong membalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Aku akan menginap di Ritz-Carlton selama satu minggu. Kau bisa mengunjungiku kapanpun kau mau, dan kita bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk melakukan banyak hal bersama seperti dulu" ucap Yoojin bersemangat.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Ibunya tidak menyukai apartemennya -yang menurutnya terlalu sederhana- dan lebih memilih menginap di hotel jika mengunjunginya, dan dia sangat bersyukur ibunya tidak mau tingal di apartemennya. Bukan karena dia tidak suka jika ibunya tinggal bersamanya selama di Seoul, hanya saja dia merasa canggung.

Hubungan Jaejoong dan ibunya merenggang beberapa tahun terakhir, tepatnya setelah kejadian itu. Kejadian yang meninggalkan luka di hatinya, luka yang membekas hingga saat ini dan meninggalkan rasa sakit yang teramat dalam. Dia merasa tidak sanggup menatap ibunya tanpa mengingat dirinya-lah yang telah membuat ibunya sedih dan juga kecewa, hingga akhirnya dia mulai melakukan hal-hal yang dulu dia tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya; memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri dan menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar atau bekerja. Apapun itu, asal dia bisa menghindari ibunya.

Tetapi ibunya terus berusaha mengunjunginya, bahkan sampai melakukan sedikit paksaan, karena Jaejoong selalu saja menolak untuk dikunjungi. Dan setelah banyaknya bujukan yang dilakukan ibunya, Jaejoong akhirnya mengalah dan mau menghabiskan waktu bersama ibunya. Tetapi Jaejoong tetap mendirikan dinding pertahanannya, hingga tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa melihat dirinya yang sesungguhnya, termasuk ibunya.

Pada kenyataannya, Jaejoong menghindari nyaris segala hal dalam hidupnya. Demi menjaga hatinya tetap nyaman, Jaejoong bersedia mengorbankan banyak hal, terutama kebahagiaan agar tidak merasakan sakit seperti yang pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Jaejoong mengunci rapat dirinya di dalam ruang rahasia di dalam jiwanya yang terdalam, lalu mematahkan kunci itu hingga dia sendiri pun tidak bisa keluar dari penjara yang dia ciptakan sendiri.

Maka setiap kali ibunya bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja, Jaejoong hanya menjawabnya dengan seulas senyum tipis tanpa makna.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Jaejoong melangkah masuki gedung apartemennya dengan benak sibuk membayangkan es krim yang berada di dalam lemari esnya, jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam dia merasa tubuhnya sudah begitu lelah. Entah pemimpin perusahaan macam apa yang harus bekerja hingga selarut ini, namun itulah yang Jaejoong lakukan. Ditambah dengan kedatangan ibunya, sungguh terasa semakin melelahkan.

Jaejoong baru saja melewati resepsionis ketika matanya menangkap sesosok wanita yang dikenalnya, seketika Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan matanya menatap wanita itu tidak pecaya.

Wanita itu melihat Jaejoong dan menghampirinya, lalu menyapanya dengan seulas senyum. "Jaejoong, apa kabar?"

Jaejoong hanya menatap wanita itu dingin. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku baru saja dipindahtugaskan ke negara ini. Karena aku ingat kau juga berada di negara ini, jadi aku datang hanya untuk menyapamu. Apartemenku tidak jauh dari sini, kau bisa mengunjungiku kapanpun kau mau" ucap wanita yang tidak lain adalah Victoria -mantan kekasih Hyunjoong- dengan tenang. "Sekedar mengakrabkan diri sepeti dulu, atau mungkin kau bisa mengatakan padaku alasan sesungguhnya Hyunjoong bunuh diri. Alasan sebenarnya bukan karena diriku, bukan?"

Jaejoong berusaha keras tidak menunjukan emosinya dan tetap menjaga ekspresi datarnya. Wanita di hadapannya ini terlihat seperti iblis di matanya, iblis yang membangkitkan seluruh sisi gelap dalam hidupnya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan wanita ini tiba-tiba saja datang dan menghancurkan segala ketenangan yang telah dibangunnya, jika bisa dia tidak ingin melihatnya lagi.

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk akrab dan berteman dengan orang sepertimu, semoga kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Selamat tinggal"

Jaejoong melangkah meninggalkan Victoria yang menatapnya dengan senyum di bibirnya, senyum yang sangat Jaejoong benci dan memilih menuju mobilnya, lalu kembali menyusuri jalan. Hilang semua rasa lelah di tubuhnya, berganti dengan rasa kesal dan benci yang meluap. Tuhan benar-benar sedang mengujinya, selain harus menghadapi ibunya, dia juga bertemu kembali dengan Victoria. Jaejoong membencinya lebih dari apapun, karena Victoria-lah yang menjadi akar dari seluruh kehancuran hidupnya.

 _Seandainya Hyunjoong hyung tidak mengenalnya._

 _Seandainya aku tidak mirip dengannya._

 _Seandainya dia tidak mengkhianati Hyunjoong hyung._

 _Seandainya... seandainya... seandainya hyungku tidak..._

Kata terakhir yang hampir terucap terasa amat menyakitkan Jaejoong. Karena kata itu adalah sebuah pengingat betapa tidak berdayanya dia saat itu, betapa hancur hidupnya, juga betapa banyak luka yang tertoreh di jiwanya.

Jaejoong menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah klub malam. Dia tidak berencana untuk minum, dia hanya ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sesaat di keramaian dan membuang semua rasa menyakitkan yang kembali memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Segera setelah Jaejoong masuk, terdengar musik yang berdentum kencang menyambutnya.

Jaejoong membawa dirinya ke lantai dansa dan membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti ritme musik. Dia memejamkan matanya dan tidak perduli pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, namun begitu banyak orang yang mengganggunya. Seperti seorang pria yang berada di hadapannya dan mencoba untuk menyentuhnya, pria yang sepertinya tergoda dengan wajah dan juga tubuhnya. Klub malam yang Jaejoong datangi memanglah sangat bebas, berbagai pasangan terlihat tanpa malu bercumbu, baik berlawanan jenis maupun sesama jenis. Itu sebabnya tidak aneh jika ada pria yang tertarik padanya, dan cukup banyak yang berusaha mendekatinya. Di mata mereka, Jaejoong memiliki tubuh yang menggoda, tapi sayangnya dia tidak tertarik untuk meladeni mereka.

Jaejoong segera berhenti, dia memilih melangkah keluar dari lantai dansa meninggalkan pria yang tampaknya sedang bergairah padanya dan kembali menuju mobilnya. Dia tidak menyukai sentuhan dari pria asing, ada rasa jijik yang begitu besar di dirinya saat mereka menyentuhnya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Saat ini dia butuh pengalih perhatian, dan hanya satu orang yang bisa membantunya. Dengan segera dia menghubungi orang itu dan menjalankan mobilnya ke suatu tempat dimana dia bisa menghilangkan beban pikirannya.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Suara tubuh yang saling bertumbukan memenuhi kamar hotel. Nafas yang berat memenuhii udara, sementara titik-titik keringat membanjiri kedua tubuh yang tengah bersatu dalam pusaran nafsu. Tidak ada erangan apalagi teriakan kepuasan, mereka hanya berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan.

Jaejoong sendiri berusaha keras mematikan pikirannya, ada rasa tidak nyaman yang merayapi hatinya harus dia musnahkan. Sementara tubuhnya kini berada di bawah tubuh atletis Shim Changmin, teman yang menjadi patnernya bersetubuh sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Changmin adalah orang yang selalu membantunya menghilangkan beban pikirannya, orang yang bisa dia andalkan di saat pikirannya kacau.

Mereka pertama kali bertemu di salah satu pesta semasa kuliah. Mereka memiliki banyak persamaan, seperti kebencian melakukan seks mengikat sekaligus obsesi untuk tetap memegang kontrol. Ketika mereka bersama, mereka saling memenuhi. Tidak ada ikatan, dan juga tidak membiarkan yang lain memegang kontrol. Persetubuhan mereka lebih sering melibatkan pergulatan merebutkan kontrol sebelum akhirnya orgasme menghantam, yang bagi Jaejoong dan Changmin, itu lebih dari cukup. Mereka saling mempercayai dan merasa saling menguntungkan, segalanya murni hanya tentang kebutuhan fisik semata.

Ketika akhirnya mereka mendapat pelepasan, Jaejoong menghela nafas lega. Berhubungan intim tidak pernah mudah baginya, namun hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang dia miliki untuk mematikan pikirannya. Karena kebenciannya yang sangat besar pada alkohol, maka satu-satunya cara baginya hanyalah seks. Jaejoong membutuhkan itu, meskipun dia tidak nyaman ketika melakukannya. Ditambah lagi dia melakukannya dengan pria, bukan dengan wanita.

Bukan berarti Changmin tidak hebat dalam memuaskannya, pria itu sangat mengerti apa yang dia inginkan. Selain itu, Changmin memiliki wajah yang tampan dan memenuhi kriteria pria idaman seluruh wanita di muka bumi. Mungkin jika Jaejoong seorang wanita, dia juga akan terpesona padanya. Dan sama seperti dirinya, Changmin juga memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Tetapi Jaejoong tidak tahu tepatnya, karena itu hal yang sangat privat dan dia tidak ingin mengusiknya. Yang dia tahu, Changmin masih memiliki ketertarikan pada tubuh wanita. Walaupun begitu, dia jarang terlihat dekat dengan wanita, dia lebih memilih menyendiri dengan kesibukannya atau bersama Jaejoong dan melakukan seks dengannya.

Jaejoong bersyukur bertemu dengan Changmin, karena setelah apa yang Hyunjoong lakukan padanya, hidupnya dipenuhi dengan berbagai hal yang membuat pikirannya kacau. Dan apa yang dia lakukan bersama Changmin, membuatnya merasa lebih baik dan nyaman.

"Kau sangat kacau hari ini" ucap Changmin sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang Jaejoong, sedangkan dia sendiri hanya memakai boxer untuk menutupi daerah pribadinya.

"Kapan aku tidak pernah kacau? Sama seperti dirimu, bukan?" balas Jaejoong datar sambil menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan selimut yang diberikan Changmin, lalu duduk bersandar ke kepala ranjang.

Changmin tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong, lalu duduk disebelahnya. "Ya. Kita berdua memang kacau"

Setelahnya mereka terlarut dalam keheningan dan sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- TBC -**


	5. Chapter 5

**Song for Unbroken Soul**

 **.**

 **Original story Song for Unbroken Soul by Nureesh Vhalega, ©2014**

 **Re-make YunJae (yaoi version)**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature-Adult contents, Out of Character, Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- 04 -**

 **[ Keputusan ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 _New York City, November 2014_

Yunho mengetuk pintu kamar Jessica. Sejak pulang dari pemakaman kemarin, adiknya itu terus mengurung diri di kamarnya dan Yunho tahu ini merupakan saat yang sulit. Waktu tiga belas jam yang mereka habiskan dengan keheningan dalam pesawat pribadi keluarga Jung -yang membawa tubuh ayah mereka- selama perjalanan menuju New York, ditambah pemakaman yang penuh uraian air mata, sudah lebih dari cukup bagi siapapun untuk larut dalam kesedihan.

Yunho juga merasakan kesedihan yang dalam, tetapi apapun yang terjadi, hidup akan terus berjalan dan dia menyadarinya. Dia tahu dengan pasti hal itu, jadi dia tidak bisa bersedih selamanya.

"Jessica, bisakah kau buka pintunya? Aku ingin berbicara denganmu"

Tidak lama kemudian pintu kamar terbuka dan terlihat sosok Jessica yang tampak rapuh dengan mata sembab dan wajah pucat. Yunho membawa Jessica ke dalam pelukannya, dan membiarkan adiknya menangis di bahunya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Jess. Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku akan selalu ada untukmu dan melindungimu" bisik Yunho lembut.

Jessica mengangguk dan menggumamkan terima kasih dengan nada tersendat.

Yunho menatap wajah adiknya lalu menghapus sisa air mata di wajahnya dan berucap lembut. "Aku tahu ini tidak akan mudah, Jess. Merelakan kepergian ayah adalah hal yang sungguh berat, dan aku tahu itu karena aku juga merasakannya. Tetapi kita masih memiliki satu sama lain, kau memilikiku dan aku memilikimu. Semua akan baik-baik saja, yang harus kau lakukan adalah melanjutkan hidup dan biarkan waktu yang mengurus sisanya"

Jessica kembali mengangguk lalu melangkah bersama Yunho menuju ruang tengah, tempat Song Ilgook -pengacara keluarga Jung, pria keturunan Korea Selatan yang sudah cukup lama tinggal di Amerika- menunggu dan bersiap untuk membacakan surat wasiat yang ditinggalkan ayah mereka. Sebenarnya Yunho dan Jessica tidak tertarik dengan harta atau semacamnya, karena mereka telah memiliki penghasilan yang lebih dari cukup untuk diri mereka sendiri. Tetapi mereka tetap mendengarkan, dan tahu bahwa ayahnya akan memberikan sesuatu yang lain.

Benar saja, setelah pembagian seluruh aset seperti rumah dan mobil dengan jumlah yang sama, Jung Jihoon juga memberikan sebuah surat untuk masing-masing anaknya.

Yunho dan Jessica segera membuka surat milik mereka dan segera membacanya. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, lalu Jessica mulai menangis. Yunho sendiri tetap menguatkan hatinya dan membaca dengan seksama.

 _Yunho,_

 _Aku tidak bermaksud menambahkan garam pada lukamu, aku hanya ingin mengatakan selamat tinggal melalui surat ini, seandainya aku tidak sempat mengatakannya di saat terakhirku._

 _Ketika ibumu meninggal, aku merasa duniaku seakan runtuh. Tetapi di usiamu yang baru menginjak tiga tahun, kau seakan telah mengerti betapa sulitnya masa yang kulalui saat itu. Kau mengatakan hal yang membuatku mampu bertahan dari keterpurukanku. Apakah kau masih mengingatnya? Kau mengatakan bahwa aku tidak perlu terlarut dalam sedih berkepanjangan, karena aku pasti akan bertemu kembali dengannya. Dan kurasa inilah saatnya._

 _Karena itu, kuharap kau mampu menjelaskan hal serupa pada adik kecilmu, dan jangan biarkan kepergianku meninggalkan kesedihan yang mendalam di hati kalian._

 _Kau sudah dewasa, Yunho. Aku mempercayaimu, dan aku yakin kau tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu dan juga adik kecilmu. Meskipun aku tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, kau tentu tahu betapa bangganya diriku padamu. Aku bahkan memiliki koleksi lengkap albummu, termasuk edisi bertandatangan khusus yang hanya ada seratus keping di dunia._

 _Pembacaan isi dari surat wasiatku selanjutnya mungkin akan mengubah jalan hidupmu. Maafkan aku karena harus memberikan pilihan yang sulit untukmu, meski pun aku tahu dengan jelas pilihanmu dan aku tahu itu tetap sulit._

 _Dan jika perkiraanku benar mengenai pilihanmu -aku yakin sekali benar- kau bisa mempercayai satu orang._

 _Percayalah pada Kim Jaejoong._

Yunho terdiam lalu menurunkan suratnya dan menatap tuan Song, meminta pria itu kembali melanjutkan membacakan surat wasiat ayahnya.

Tuan Song lanjut membacakan bagian terakhir dari surat wasiat. "Saya memberikan hak/kuasa/kewenangan penuh atas kepemimpinan Jung Property Company, pada siapapun dari kedua anak saya yang mengajukan diri"

Saat itulah Yunho benar-benar mengerti bagian terakhir dari surat wasiat ayahnya, dia dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang sulit; jika dia mengajukan diri maka dia harus melupakan dunia musiknya, sementara jika dia diam maka Jessica-lah yang harus melupakan dunia tari yang sangat dicintainya. Semua hampir terlihat seperti jalan buntu baginya, pilihan apapun yang diambilnya tidak akan memberinya kebahagiaan, tetapi salah satunya dapat memberi kebahagian untuk adiknya.

Yunho menarik nafas berusaha menguatkan hatinya, dan dia tahu jika ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik. "Saya mengajukan diri untuk menggantikan ayah memimpin Jung Property Company"

Tuan Song mengangguk kepalanya, kemudian dia menuliskan keputusan Yunho dan berkata akan kembali dalam beberapa jam dengan seluruh berkas pengalihan kekuasaan dan menjadikan Yunho sebagai pemimpin baru di Jung Property Company mengantikan ayahnya.

Sepeninggal tuan Song, Jessica menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan air mata mengalir. "Yunho! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Kenapa kau mengorbankan hidupmu? Dunia musikmu? Bagaimana dengan konser keliling duniamu? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mewujudkannya!"

Yunho hanya menatap adiknya dengan lembut. "Jessica, ini adalah keharusan yang sudah seharusnya kulakukan. Aku sudah berjanji pada ayah untuk melindungimu, termasuk impianmu. Mungkin benar aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan konser keliling dunia itu, tapi aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya untukku. Kau bisa menggantikanku mewujudkan semua itu dengan tarianmu, kau mengerti? Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu, kau tahu aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu"

"Maafkan aku, Yunho. Maafkan aku" Jessica semakin terisak.

Yunho menepuk kepala Jessica lembut, dan berusaha untuk tersenyum. Tetapi Jessica tahu, senyum itu menyimpan kepedihan di dalamnya.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

 _Seoul, November 2014_

Yunho kembali menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul, tempat dimana dia akan memulai segalanya dari awal. Segera setelah mendapat surat pengalihan kekuasaan atas namanya dan menjadikannya pemimpin Jung Property Company yang baru, Yunho mempersiapkan segalanya untuk kepindahannya dan menetap di Seoul, entah untuk sementara waltu atau mungkin selamanya. Jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, sehingga tidak heran jalan yang dilaluinya mulai ramai. Yunho meminta sopirnya untuk membawanya langsung ke kantor ayahnya, segalanya kini telah berubah dan dia harus mulai menyesuaikan diri secepatnya.

Yunho tersenyum miris mengingat betapa cepat impian yang sudah dibangunnya selama bertahun-tahun hancur, hanya dengan beberapa panggilan telepon —untuk pembatalan kontrak juga persiapan konser yang disusul dengan sejumlah denda ganti rugi— dia resmi menyandang sebutan 'mantan pianis'. Selama melakukan semua pembatalan itu dia merasa seperti memutilasi dirinya sendiri, membiarkan serpihan demi serpihan harapannya memenuhi ruang putus asa yang dia pikir tidak akan pernah disentuhnya.

Tetapi dia akan mencoba untuk bertahan, dia sudah menetapkan pilihan dan dia harus segera memulai. Tidak ada lagi waktu untuk bersedih apalagi menyesali keadaan.

Begitu Yunho sampai di gedung megah yang akan menjadi kantor barunya, dia disambut oleh para pegawai berkedudukan penting di kantor itu. Mereka memperkenalkan diri dan memperlakukannya dengan hormat selayaknya pemimpin yang mereka hormati, tetapi dia tahu jika semua itu palsu. Mereka meragukannya, sang pewaris utama yang tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam bentuk apa pun di bidang konstruksi.

Tetapi Yunho tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, dan dengan langkah pasti dia menuju ruang kerjanya. Baru saja Yunho duduk di belakang meja kerja ayahnya —yang sekarang menjadi meja kerjanya, Yunho mengingatkan dirinya— pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk, segera saja dia mempersilakannya masuk.

Seorang pria berusia lima puluhan melangkah masuk dengaan membawa setumpuk proposal, pria itu adalah sekertaris ayahnya. Yunho segera bangkit berdiri untuk membantunya karena tampaknya pria itu tampak kesulitan dengan tumpukan proposal di tangannya, tetapi pria itu tersenyum mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Lalu dengan bahasa Inggris yang lancar, dia mulai menjelaskan kondisi perusahaan saat ini yang bisa dikatakan stabil.

"Apakah Anda benar-benar mengajukan surat pengunduran diri sebelum ayah saya meninggal?" Yunho bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Ya. Saya sudah mengabdikan separuh hidup saya di perusahaan ini dan setelah mendengar diagnosa dokter akan kesehatan tuan Jung tahun lalu, saya memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri setelah pewaris perusahaan ini datang, dan tuan Jung menyetujuinya. Pengganti saya akan mulai bekerja besok dan ia adalah orang yang berpengalaman. Dia direkomendasikan oleh kantor cabang Singapura karena kerjanya yang rapi dan juga cekatan, jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir" jawab pria itu.

Yunho hanya mengangguk, lalu mulai membuka satu dari sekian banyak proposal di hadapannya dan gerak tangannya terhenti saat melihat sebuah nama yang terasa familiar.

 **Kim Jaejoong.**

Yunho tahu nama itu, nama yang menurut ayahnya bisa dia percaya. Maka tanpa ragu dia mengambil jasnya, lalu membawa proposal itu keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Yunho tampak sibuk menatap seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya, wajah tanpa ekspresi orang itu semakin mengukuhkan auranya sebagai orang yang tidak mudah digoyahkan. Orang itu terlihat teguh, tetapi Yunho dapat merasakan kerapuhan dibalik wajahnya terlihat cukup menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama melihatnya.

Setelah proses memperkenalkan diri lima menit yang lalu, Yunho belum mendengar ada suara apa pun di ruangan bercat kuning gading itu selain suara kertas-kertas yang sedang dibalik. Dia memang tidak memiliki pengalaman apapun dalam dunia bisnis, tetapi dia tahu dengan jelas jika orang yang sedang bersamanya itu mengabaikannya. Orang itu bahkan tidak bersedia menatap langsung ke matanya dan bahasa tubuhnya begitu kaku, seakan dia telah menyakitinya.

Yunho berdeham, lalu bertanya dengan sopan. "Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan?"

Orang itu meliriknya sesaat, lalu menggeleng dan kembali menatap kertas di tangannya.

"Lalu apa yang telah kulakukan hingga membuatmu tidak nyaman?" Yunho terus bertanya. Ia dibesarkan dengan segala cinta dan keceriaan bersama adiknya, dan berakting menjadi orang kaku sama sekali bukan keahliannya.

Ketika tidak juga mendapat jawaban, Yunho menegakkan tubuh dan menatap orang itu lekat. Berusaha menatap matanya selagi dia mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Aku tidak memiliki sedikit pun pengalaman dalam bisnis, aku bahkan tidak kuliah di jurusan itu. Aku benar-benar buta dengan seluruh permasalahan ini dan jika kau berencana menipuku pun, aku pasti tidak akan menyadarinya. Tetapi dalam surat wasiat ayahku, dengan jelas dia mengatakan bahwa dari seluruh koleganya, hanya Kim Jaejoong yang bisa kupercaya. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu di hari pertama aku bekerja" ucap Yunho sungguh-sungguh. "Dan aku tidak mau mengawali perkenalan kita seperti ini. Aku menghargai keputusanmu yang meragukan kemampuanku, hanya saja segala hal yang terjadi hingga detik ini tidak pernah kuharapkan"

Orang di hadapan Yunho mengalihkan pandangnnya dari kertas-kertas di tangannya, kemudian menatap Yunho. "Lalu apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Perlakukan istimewa karena kau salah satu dari pewaris utama keluarga Jung?"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang cukup sarkastik dari Jaejoong, lalu menjawab tanpa ragu. "Aku berharap kau bersedia membantuku untuk mengenali seluruh situasi yang saat ini berlangsung dalam dunia bisnis. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan menyetujui proposal kerjasama yang kau ajukan. Bahkan bila perlu, aku akan menandatanganinya saat ini juga. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jaejoong mengerjap, sesaat dia merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Pria di hadapannya baru saja mengatakan hal yang berada di luar perkiraannya, hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah dipikirkannya akan keluar dari mulut seseorang yang akan menjadi rekan bisnisnya. Dan lagi dia tahu jika pria itu benar-benar jujur menyuarakan isi pikirannya, tidak seperti rekan bisnis sebelumnya yang selalu meremehkannya. Sedikit pun tidak ada maksud tersembunyi dan dia dapat merasakan dengan jelas kejujurannya dan pria itu benar-benar menghargainya.

Sejak awal melihat Jung Yunho melangkah memasuki ruangannya, dia tahu alur hidupnya akan berubah secara perlahan. Ditambah dengan janji yang harus dia tepati pada mendiang Jung Jihoon, tentu dia tidak bisa menghindar. Cepat atau lambat, dia harus melakukan satu hal yang diminta oleh Yunho, apa pun itu. Lagi pula penawaran yang diajukan Yunho sangat menguntungkan baginya, perusahaannya benar-benar membutuhkan kerjasama ini.

"Baiklah. Aku bisa membantumu untuk belajar segala hal tentang dunia bisnis dalam waktu satu bulan. Dan seperti penawaranmu, kau harus menandatangani kerjasama itu hari ini" ucap Jaejoong datar.

Yunho tersenyum, tetapi senyum itu mengoyak hati Jaejoong dan mengingatkannya pada satu duka panjang yang sama sekali belum usai.

"Terima kasih" ucap Yunho tanpa menghilangkan senyum yang terlihat kekanakan di mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho, dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia mampu melakukannya. Dia akan berusaha bertahan selama satu bulan, dan dia tidak akan membiarkan segala hal yang sudah dibangunnya hancur karena satu hal kecil yang mengingatkannya akan masa lalu.

Jaejoong tidak merasakan apa pun terhadap Yunho, karena pria itu sama seperti pria lainnya. Dengan segala yang dimilikinya, Yunho adalah pencerminan sempurna untuk segala hal yang dia hindari dalam hidup. Dan dia membenci hal itu lebih dari apa pun.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi, tuan Jung. Saya Victoria Song" sebuah salam perkenalan yang singkat, formal, dan sopan dari wanita muda yang menjadi sekertaris barunya menggantikan sekertaris ayahnya yang mengundurkan diri. Ini adalah hari keduanya berkerja sebagai pemimpin Jung Property Company, dan sejauh ini dia masih dalam tahap mempelajari seluruh struktur dasar perusahaan yang dipimpinnya.

Yunho tersentak ketika menyadari nama belakang sekertaris barunya.

"Song? Apa kau putri dari tuan Song Ilgook?" tanya Yunho setelah menatap wajah sekertarisnya yang tampak mirip dengan pengacara yang membacakan surat wasiat ayahnya.

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Mereka terlibat dalam percakapan ringan selama beberapa saat, lalu Victoria menceritakan kebaikan ayah Yunho yang memberinya rekomendasi untuk magang di cabang perusahaan Singapura hingga akhirnya ketika lulus, dia langsung direkrut dan bekerja secara resmi di sana.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas kepergian ayahmu, itu pasti sangat berat" ucap Victoria prihatin.

"Terima kasih. Bagaimana dengan jadwalku hari ini?"

Victoria membuka agendanya dan mulai membacakan jadwal Yunho. Sementara itu Yunho menyadari keganjilan yang selama ini dirasakannya sejak melihat Victoria, dia merasa jika sekertarisnya mirip dengan gadis bersweater putih yang dilihatnya di panti asuhan saat itu. Caranya berjalan, berdiri, bahkan menggerakkan tangan. Tetapi Yunho tahu, Victoria bukanlah gadis itu; Victoria memiliki rambut panjang, sementara gadis itu memiliki rambut yang cukup pendek tetapi terlihat lembut dan membuatnya ingin menyentuhnya.

Yunho semakin larut dalam pikirannya, sibuk menebak siapa gadis bersweater putih itu. Karena jika dia tahu siapa gadis itu, tanpa ragu dia akan mencarinya dan menemuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- TBC -**


	6. Chapter 6

**Song for Unbroken Soul**

 **.**

 **Original story Song for Unbroken Soul by Nureesh Vhalega, ©2014**

 **Re-make YunJae (yaoi version)**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature-Adult contents, Out of Character, Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- 05 -**

 **[ Menjemput Kenangan ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho melangkah memasuki kantor Jaejoong ketika jam menunjukkan waktu makan siang, hari ini adalah pertemuan ketiga mereka dalam minggu ini. Dia merasa senang memiliki guru sebaik Jaejoong, tetapi bukan sikapnya —karena Jaejoong sungguh orang tanpa ekspresi terhebat yang pernah dia temui, sehingga dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran laki-laki cantik itu— melainkan karena kemampuannya dalam menyampaikan hal-hal penting dengan jelas. Yunho juga memiliki perkembangan pesat hanya dalam waktu tiga hari setelah dia terjun dalam dunia bisnis konstruksi dan properti.

"Selamat siang, Jaejoong" sapa Yunho lalu duduk di hadapan laki-laki cantik itu.

Seperti biasa, Jaejoong tampil dalam balutan baju kerja yang santai. Kemeja biru dengan bagian lengan yang digulung hingga siku, dipadu dengan celana berwarna hitam tampak menyempurnakan penampilannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk sebagai balasan, sementara dia tetap sibuk menikmati donat cokelatnya. Jaejoong memang terkadang menikmati makan siangnya di ruang kerjanya, dan donat adalah salah satu menu makan siangnya.

Yunho tersenyum, dia tahu Jaejoong sungguh berbeda dengan orang-orang yang sering ditemuinya. Walaupun sering kali tidak berekspresi, Jaejoong selalu nampak hidup ketika makan. Karena hanya saat itulah Yunho seakan bisa melihat Jaejoong yang sesungguhnya. Jaejoong bahkan tidak segan untuk mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mau membagi makanannya sejak awal pertemuan pertama mereka. Itu sebabnya, meskipun ada tumpukan donat berwarna-warni yang tampak menggiurkan di hadapannya, Yunho tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Sejenak Jaejoong menghentikan suapan donatnya lalu melangkah menuju lemari es di sudut kiri ruangannya, dia mengambil sekaleng minuman bersoda lalu diletakkan di hadapan Yunho tanpa berkata apapun dan melanjutkan kembali makan siangnya. Satu lagi keunikan yang dimiliki Jaejoong; laki-laki cantik itu hanya menyediakan minuman bersoda atau air mineral, dan tanpa ragu mengatakan pada Yunho untuk jangan pernah membawa minuman beralkohol dalam bentuk apa pun ke kantornya.

"Apa yang akan kita pelajari hari ini?"

"Aku ingin kau menganalisa proposal itu" Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah map bersampul merah yang tergeletak di atas meja tepat di hadapan Yunho. "Pusat perbelanjaan di bagian utara kota mengajukan renovasi besar-besaran dan pihak berwenang sudah menyutujuinya"

Yunho menyesap minumannya, lalu membaca dengan seksama. "Mereka memiliki tujuan lain dari renovasi ini"

Jaejoong mengangguk, diam-diam dia mengagumi kecerdasan juga ketepatan analisa Yunho. Sebelumnya dia sempat meragukan kemampuan Yunho, karena Jaejoong merasa Yunho akan bosan dengan pelajaran yang diberikannya, bukan tidak mungkin Yunho akan berakhir seperti anak-anak para konglomerat lainnya; hidup dengan menghamburkan uang perusahaan dan menghancurkan perusahaan yang dibangun orang tua mereka dalam sekejap.

Tetapi kini Jaejoong harus mengakui bahwa apa yang dikatakan Jung Jihoon mengenai putra sulungnya itu benar adanya, Yunho adalah seorang pekerja keras yang pantang menyerah. Yah, selama Yunho tidak mencoba mengusiknya, maka dia akan baik-baik saja. Jaejoong tetap tidak akan terpengaruh oleh kehadiran Yunho dalam hidupnya.

Satu jam berikutnya dihabiskan Jaejoong untuk menanyakan reaksi Yunho terhadap berbagai keadaan yang mungkin terjadi selama berlangsungnya suatu proyek, jawaban Yunho selalu logis dan tepat sasaran.

"Apa yang akan kau sarankan untuk pembangunan yang dilakukan di atas tempat lain yang sebelumnya berpenghuni? Misalnya pembangunan apartemen di daerah yang dulunya merupakan pemukiman warga. Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menguatkan citra yang diminta oleh klien?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan ekspresi datar namun ada nada serius dalam pertanyaannya.

"Aku akan berusaha menggagalkannya"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tidak percaya. "Apa?"

"Aku tidak akan menyetujui proyek yang menghapus sesuatu dalam prosesnya. Aku bekerja dalam bidang ini untuk menciptakan sesuatu yang belum ada. Bukan untuk menggantinya" ucap Yunho tanpa ragu.

"Bagaimana kau melakukan itu? Kita bekerja sebagai pembangun dan setiap kali kita membangun tentu akan ada hal yang harus dikorbankan."

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa kita tidak berkorban dalam proses dari pekerjaan ini. Setiap usaha yang kita lakukan tentu mengandung resiko semacam itu, namun aku akan menggagalkannya dalam artian khusus. Seperti yang kau katakan, jika pembangunan itu dilakukan di atas tanah yang memiliki nilai sejarah atau kebudayaan, maka aku tidak akan menyetujui proyek itu —tidak peduli seberapa besar kerugiannya— karena aku tidak bekerja untuk menghapus budaya. Aku membaca beritanya kemarin, dan lahan proyek yang kau maksud merupakan sebuah tempat yang memiliki nilai sejarah, walaupun ada beberapa pihak yang coba menutupi hal tersebut"

Jaejoong terdiam, perasaannya bercampur aduk. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan jawaban Yunho, namun alasan yang dikemukakannya membuat pria itu nampak semakin berbeda di mata Jaejoong. Yunho sungguh-sungguh mempelajari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan bidang ini, bahkan dalam waktu singkat, dia sudah menguasai pelajarannya.

Jaejoong tidak lagi bisa menyamakan Yunho dengan pria lain dan itu terjadi hanya setelah tiga pertemuan. Dia merasa segala batas yang dibuatnya tidak berlaku terhadap Yunho, dan itu membuatnya takut.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Yunho berdering dan setelah mengeceknya, dia bersiap pergi. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Bisakah kita melanjutkan pelajaran besok? Di sini pada jam yang sama?"

Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban, membuat sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Yunho dan senyum itu terus bertahan hingga Yunho keluar dari ruangan Jaejoong.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

 _Satu minggu kemudian_

Jaejoong menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah coffee shop. Dia masuk ke dalam dan memesan segelas cappucino latte, lalu duduk di sudut kanan dari pintu masuk di dekat jendela. Matanya tampak memperhatikan sebuah taman kanak-kanak di seberang coffe shop dengan tatapan sarat kerinduan.

Tiba-tiba saja hari ini Jaejoong merasa lelah. Setelah menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya, dia segera menuju coffee shop ini. Dia bahkan membatalkan janjinya dengan Yunho dan berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki rapat mendadak.

Jaejoong larut dalam lamunannya, hingga tidak menyadari seseorang menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapannya, Jaejoong menoleh dan seketika terkejut saat melihat Yunho yang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Jaejoong dengan tenang, sementara dia berusaha keras menutupi rasa terkejut juga malu karena tertangkap basah telah berbohong.

"Minum kopi" jawab Yunho tenang sambil menunjuk kopi di tangannya.

Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, sehingga dia berusaha mengalihkan pertanyaan. "Di mana sopirmu? Kau tidak mengajaknya masuk?"

Yunho terlihat berusaha keras menahan tawa, lalu menjawab. "Mungkin kau tidak tahu jika aku sudah mendapat izin untuk mengemudi di negara ini. Aku mendapatkannya tiga hari yang lalu, hari di mana kau bertemu denganku di depan gerbang masuk kantormu dan kau hampir menabrakku dari belakang"

Jaejoong menunduk dan merutuki kebodohannya. Berapa kali dia harus mempermalukan diri di hadapan pria ini? Akhirnya Jaejoong memilih diam dan kembali memandangi taman kanak-kanak di seberang jalan.

Yunho meminum kopinya, masih tetap dengan mata tertuju pada Jaejoong, dia terus memperhatikan Jaejoong bahkan sejak dia belum memasuki coffee shop. Meski bingung karena Jaejoong membohonginya, Yunho memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya saat melihat tatapan sendu dalam mata laki-laki cantik itu. Yunho terus menatap Jaejoong, hingga akhirnya mengerti alasan di balik tingkah laku Jaejoong hari ini.

Yunho berdiri, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong. "Ayo, kita pergi ke seberang"

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Yunho curiga. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menggigitmu" jawab Yunho dengan senyum geli.

Jaejoong mengabaikan uluran tangan Yunho, tetapi mengikuti ajakan Yunho menuju pintu keluar. Belum sampai mereka di pintu keluar, beberapa gadis tampak memperhatikan Yunho dengan tatapan terpesona, bahkan ada yang menghadang langkahnya dan menawarkan diri untuk bersamanya secara terang-terangan, namun Yunho hanya tersenyum sopan.

Yunho menolak segala perhatian di sekitarnya tanpa terkesan angkuh, membuat para gadis itu semakin terlihat menginginkannya. Jaejoong memutar mata pada gadis-gadis itu -yang kini menatapnya tajam- tetapi Jaejoong tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka, karena melihat Yunho yang begitu tampan dan maskulin, pastinya merusak pertahanan setiap makhluk hidup yang memiliki aset 'V' di tubuhnya, karena Yunho merupakan penjelmaan sempurna dari setiap mimpi para gadis.

Begitu sampai di depan gerbang taman kanak-kanak yang selalu menjadi perhatian Jaejoong, mereka hanya berdiri diam menatap ke dalam melalui sela-sela jeruji pagar.

"Kau menyukai taman kanak-kanak?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

Awalnya Jaejoong hanya mematung, bahkan napasnya terasa berat. Namun perlahan dia mengangguk.

"Kau ingin masuk ke dalam?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho penuh keraguan. Meski samar, Yunho tahu fokus Jaejoong saat ini bukan pada dirinya.

Yunho menghampiri petugas keamanan di pos jaga sebelah kiri gerbang, mengucapkan beberapa kalimat bahasa Korea yang terpatah-patah, lalu dipersilakan masuk. Dalam hati Yunho membuat catatan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada adik kecilnya yang sudah mengajarinya bahasa Korea, yang tidak dia ketahui ternyata Jessica mempelajarinya selama dia belajar bisnis dan menguasai dengan cepat, semua itu dia lakukan untuk mempermudah jika suatu saat menggantikan ayahnya menjadi penerus dan ditempatkan di Korea Selatan. Walaupun pada akhirnya Yunholah yang menggantikan ayahnya sebagai penerus, tetapi hal itu tidaklah sia-sia, karena dengan begitu dia bisa membantu Yunho mempelajari bahasa Korea.

Satu minggu yang lalu Jessica datang ke Seoul dan mengatakan akan menemaninya untuk menyesuaikan diri di negara ini. Hal itu adalah sebuah tindakan sederhana yang membuatnya bersyukur karena adiknya telah kembali seperti sedia kala.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengikuti langkah Yunho. Begitu masuk, Jaejoong menyentuh sebuah ayunan dengan jemarinya. Setelah bertahun-tahun hanya melihat taman kanak-kanak ini dari jauh, akhirnya dia dapat masuk ke dalamnya. Dapat melihat kembali bagian terpenting darinya, yang hidup menjadi kenangan berharganya.

Yunho memperhatikan segala ekspresi yang melintas di wajah laki-laki cantik itu tanpa ada yang terlewatkan. Bahkan terekam dengan jelas ketika Jaejoong duduk di ayunan, lalu seulas senyum tipis penuh kerinduan mengembang di bibirnya. Yunho merasa melihat sesuatu yang amat indah, dan sesaat dia melihat bayangan gadis bersweater putih yang dia lihat di panti asuhan beberapa waktu yang lalu di wajah Jaejoong.

"Kau hanya harus menghampirinya, Jaejoong" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba, membuat Jaejoong menatapnya bingung.

"Ketika kau melihat sesuatu yang kau inginkan, kau harus menghampirinya. Karena dengan itu kau akan nendapatkan kebahagiaanmu" jelas Yunho ringan.

Jaejoong tercekat dan wajahnya seketika memucat, dengan segera dia bangkit berdiri. Lalu dengan langkah setengah berlari, Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho yang terus memanggil namanya.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Hingar-bingar musik yang terdengar keras di klub malam, tidak mampu menulikan Jaejoong. Gelas ke tiga cola di tangannya pun sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi pikirannya yang terus berpacu —tentu saja, Jaejoong tahu satu-satunya minuman yang bisa mematikan pikirannya saat ini adalah minuman yang sampai kapan pun akan tetap dibencinya— otaknya masih terus memutar ulang pertemuannya dengan Yunho, juga perkataannya yang terasa menamparnya keras.

Seorang pria berusia awal tiga puluhan menghampiri Jaejoong. Pria itu sudah memperhatikannya sejak dia memasuki klub malam itu. Bahkan meski ada beberapa wanita yang datang bersama Jaejoong —dengan pakaian yang sedikit terbuka seakan mengundang para pria untuk mendekati mereka— pria itu tetap hanya menumpukan pandangannya pada Jaejoong yang sudah sangat jelas seorang laki-laki, dan dengan penuh percaya diri menghampirinya.

"Halo, Cantik. Boleh aku bergabung denganmu?" tanya pria itu dengan senyum percaya diri, seakan-akan Jaejoong mustahil menolaknya.

Jika saja dalam keadaan seperti biasa, Jaejoong akan segera menolaknya mentah-mentah. Jaejoong tidak suka pria asing. Bahkan saat ini pun, Jaejoong merasakan keengganan yang begitu besar. Jaejoong memperhatikan pria di hadapannya dengan pandangan menilai, hingga akhirnya dia merasa jika kedatangan pria ini bisa membantunya untuk menghapus bayang-bayang Jung Yunho.

Bayangan Yunho yang selalu muncul di benaknya, tanpa dia duga selalu berhasil mengusiknya. Lagi pula, cepat atau lambat Jaejoong harus bisa menghilangkan rasa enggannya itu. Jaejoong harus bisa mengusir hantu yang menakutinya ketika berdekatan dengan pria asing.

"Silakan" jawab Jaejoong datar. "Tapi aku laki-laki, jadi jangan panggil aku cantik"

Pria itu hanya tersenyum lalu duduk di samping Jaejoong, agak terlalu dekat hingga dia dapat mencium aroma tembakau dari napasnya. Setidaknya bukan alkohol dan Jaejoong bisa menolerirnya.

Mereka berada di salah satu meja sudut bagian belakang, sehingga mata-mata penasaran hanya akan melihat kegelapan karena sumber cahaya hanya berasal dari lampu yang berputar di atas lantai dansa.

"Ok Taecyeon" ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Jaejoong hanya membalas singkat. "Jaejoong"

Taecyeon terus memuji kecantikan Jaejoong hingga satu percakapan mengalir pada satu sesi ciuman panas. Setidaknya bagi Taecyeon, karena Jaejoong tidak merasakan apa pun. Bibir Taecyeon menjepit bibirnya dan melumatnya dengan rakus, menghisap dan tidak ragu memasukan lidahnya dan bergumul dengan lidah Jaejoong. Gerakannya begitu kasar dan diiringi geraman penuh hasrat, seperti hewan buas yang sedang kelaparan.

Jaejoong memejamkan mata, berusaha keras menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak dalam mode panik dan tetap tenang dengan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Taecyeon. Jaejoong yang memakai kaos putih dengan kerah v yang sedikit memperlihatkan dadanya, duduk di pangkuan Taecyeon dan mengangkanginya, membuat celana jeansnya bertumbukan dengan bagian depan celana jeans Taecyeon. Sementara itu dia berusaha menelan rasa jijiknya, dan tetap membiarkan Taecyeon menciumnya.

Taecyeon mengerang lebih keras dan membiarkan Jaejoong mengambil alih, otaknya tidak lagi bisa diandalkan dan satu-satunya hal yang dia inginkan adalah menyetubuhi Jaejoong dengan kasar dan keras. Menyetubuhi atau disetubuhi, dia sudah tidak peduli. Yang terpenting dia bisa menemukan pelepasan dengan laki-laki cantik yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Ini bukan sesuatu yang pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Dia adalah pria yang sangat berpengalaman, sudah banyak wanita yang menjadi patnernya di ranjang. Tetapi laki-laki cantik di pangkuannya ini berbeda, seakan memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang mampu membuatnya tidak berdaya dan dia juga yakin jika Jaejoong sudah terbiasa bersetubuh dengan pria. Terlihat jelas karena laki-laki cantik itu tidak menolak setiap sentuhannya dan tampak menikmatinya, membuatnya tidak sabar untuk membawa tubuh laki-laki cantik itu ke ranjang lalu menikmatinya hingga mendapatkan pelepasan.

"Oh, sial. Kau benar-benar seksi dan menggoda, aku sudah tidak tahan untuk bercinta denganmu" geram Taecyeon di sela ciumannya.

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan seketika menggelap mendengar ucapan Taecyeon, dan alarm tanda bahaya menggema jelas dalam benaknya. Dia segera melepaskan pelukan Taecyeon di tubuhnya, lalu meloncat turun dari pangkuan Taecyeon dan kembali memasang ekspresi sedatar permukaan es.

Taecyeon membuka mata dan ingin protes, namun belum sempat dia mengatakan apa pun, seorang gadis bergaun ungu menyiramnya dari belakang dengan segelas bir. Kericuhan segera terjadi karena gadis itu berteriak histeris dan dia bahkan mencoba memukul Jaejoong, tetapi Taecyeon berhasil menahannya.

Taecyeon menatap gadis itu kesal. "Hentikan. Kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian"

"Bajingan! Kau mengkhianatiku tepat setelah melamarku! Keparat! Kau pria kotor!" jerit gadis bergaun ungu itu dengan air mata mengalir deras.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kau salah paham, sayang" bujuk Taecyeon dengan nada menenangkan.

"Pembohong! Aku melihatmu sejak kau menghampiri pelacur ini! Kalian menjijikkan! Jika aku tidak datang, kalian pasti sudah melakukannya di sini! Dan dia bahkan laki-laki sama sepertimu!" balasnya penuh emosi.

Taecyeon mencoba menjelaskan, tetapi gadis itu tak mau mendengarnya dan terus memaki dengan segala kosakata kasar yang dimilikinya. Sementara Jaejoong tetap tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun, dan hanya menatap pertengkaran Taecyeon dan gadis bergaun ungu itu dengan tatapan datar. Dan ketika Amber datang menghampirinya dengan raut wajah bingung, barulah Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini, Ok Tacyeon-ssi. Sayangnya ciumanmu buruk dan kau jauh dari harapanku, kau bahkan tidak berhasil membuatku bergairah seperti yang kau inginkan. Jadi maafkan aku jika aku tidak bisa membantumu mendapatkan pelepasan yang hampir kau dapatkan tadi, mungkin kau bisa mendapatkannya setelah kau menjinakkan calon istrimu itu. Selamat tinggal" ucap Jaejoong tenang, kemudian melangkah menjauhi Taecyeon diiringi jeritan gadis bergaun ungu masih dengan senyum yang terpasang di bibirnya.

Sebuah senyum yang tidak mengandung arti apa pun, senyum yang menjadi lambang kekosongan hatinya.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

"Demi Tuhan! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Kau baru saja menghancurkan hidup seorang gadis demi kegundahan hatimu semata. Apa kau sadar itu, Kim Jaejoong?" ucap Amber di seberang telepon dengan nada kencang.

Jaejoong tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalan di hadapannya dengan suara Amber menggema jelas di telinganya, namun dia tidak peduli. Meski malas mendengar omelan Amber, dia tidak bisa mematikan sambungan telepon karena Amber akan murka. Dan percayalah, Amber yang murka jauh lebih berbahaya dari induk beruang yang mengamuk. Jaejoong sudah pernah melihatnya dan dia tidak ingin melihatnya lagi.

"Berapa kali lagi harus kukatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak tahu jika dia memilik calon istri yang akan segera dia nikahi" jawab Jaejoong datar.

"Seharusnya kau bertanya sebelum mulai memperdaya pria itu! Jangan mencoba membela diri, Jae. Aku melihat apa yang kau lakukan tadi. Memang pria itu yang lebih dulu menggodamu dan aku yakin karena dia terpesona dengan wajahmu, tetapi kau meresponnnya dan memberinya kesempatan. Kau juga bersalah dalam hal ini, kau tahu?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan, dia sungguh merasa lelah. "Aku tahu, Amber. Lagi pula itu hanya sebuah ciuman, dan tidak berarti apa-apa. Bisakah aku kembali menyetir dengan konsentrasi penuh? Kau bisa melanjutkan omelanmu besok, aku akan mendengar semuanya sampai kau puas"

"Maafkan aku. Kau tahu aku hanya terlalu mendramatisir kejadian tadi, aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu. Hati-hati, Jae. Segeralah pulang dan jangan berhenti di klub mana pun, aku tidak mau kau terlibat masalah lagi. Cukup dengan pria tadi dan calon istrinya" pesan Amber lalu mematikan sambungan telepon.

Jaejoong melepas earphone dengan helaan napas panjang dan dia mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat titik-titik air mulai membasahi kaca mobilnya. Meski dia tahu di musim seperti ini hujan sering turun dengan seenaknya, ini sudah tengah malam dan dia tidak berharap mendapatkan hujan ketika dia berada di jalan bebas hambatan seperti ini. Ketika titik air hujan turun semakin deras membasahi kaca mobilnya, Jaejoong kesulitan melihat jalan di depannya, membuatnya menjalankan mobil di sisi jalan dengan kecepatan rendah, dia tidak ingin jika berakhir terbaring di rumah sakit akibat kecelakaan.

Seakan kesialan tidak mau pergi darinya, mobilnya tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Setelah berusaha menyalahkan mobilnya kembali dan berakhir dengan sia-sia karena mobilnya tetap mati, Jaejoong keluar dari mobil. Dia melihat ke empat roda bannya tampak baik-baik saja, lalu memutuskan membuka kap mobil dan semuanya terlihat tidak ada yang aneh baginya. Tentu saja dia merasa seperti itu, karena dia benar-benar buta mengenai mesin.

Jaejoong melihat sekelilingnya yang tampak gelap dan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mobil yang melewatinya, itu pun dengan jangka waktu yang lama. Ketika tanpa sengaja matanya melihat penunjuk jalan, Jaejoong terkejut. Dia ingat jika dia mengambil rute memutar di jalan bebas hambatan ini setelah keluar dari klub malam tadi, apartemennya berada di arah sebaliknya dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dan hari sudah hampir menjelang pagi.

"Oh, tidak. Bagaimana ini?" bisiknya pelan.

Air hujan mulai turun dan membasahi tubuhnya dengan sempurna, membuat pakaiannya basah hingga melekat sempurna di tubuhnya menyerupai kulit kedua dan dia mulai kedinginan. Dia harus bisa mencari cara untuk kembali ke apartemen secepatnya.

Rasa panik mulai merayap, tetapi dia berusaha untuk tenang. Tetapi dia takut.

Takut akan kegelapan di sekelilingnya.

Kegelapan adalah hal yang amat dibenci Jaejoong. Kegelapan menciptakan bayang-bayang yang seakan bersiap memangsanya dan membawanya menuju mimpi buruk tidak berkesudahan.

"Jaejoong?"

Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, Jaejoong membalikkan tubuh seketika. Matanya membesar ketika melihat sesosok tubuh tegap dengan sebuah payung di tangannya, wajah yang tampak tidak asing baginya, wajah dari seseorang yang dia tinggalkan begitu saja siang tadi.

Jung Yunho.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho saat menghampiri Jaejoong.

Payung hitam di tangannya kini terulur untuk memayungi tubuh Jaejoong yang basah seluruhnya.

"Mobilku mogok" jawab Jaejoong, tidak peduli jika jawabannya tidak berhubungan dengan pertanyaan Yunho.

"Tinggalkan saja mobilmu dan ambil barang-barangmu, aku akan mengantarmu. Aku juga akan menghubungi bengkel langgananku dan meminta mereka membawa mobilmu untuk diperiksa, kau bisa mengambilnya besok"

Jaejoong mengikuti perintah Yunho, lebih karena terpaksa. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut dan suka atau tidak suka, Jaejoong harus mengakui bahwa hanya Yunho yang dapat menolongnya saat ini. Setidaknya dia tahu Yunho tidak akan menyakitinya.

"Di mana rumahmu?" tanya Yunho setelah menyalakan pemanas mobil.

Jaejoong menggosok kedua telapak tangannya dan menggumam terima kasih ketika Yunho memberikan jasnya -untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan- lalu memberitahukan alamat apartemennya.

"Jaraknya cukup jauh dari sini. Apa yang kau lakukan di daerah ini?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya menjalankan mobilku ke sembarang arah, dan malah berakhir di tempat ini" jawab Jaejoong datar.

Yunho menggelengkan kepala. Laki-laki cantik di sisinya ini sungguh tidak bisa ditebak. Siang tadi dia meninggalkannya begitu saja entah atas alasan apa, dan kini dia terdampar di sisi berseberangan dari tempat tinggalnya dengan alasan yang dia tidak tahu pula. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Mengapa kita ke sini?" tanya Jaejoong bingung ketika mobil Yunho memasuki gerbang perumahan mewah tidak jauh dari pintu keluar tol.

Desain rumah-rumah di dalamnya begitu mengagumkan dan tidak ada yang serupa, hingga tanpa sadar Jaejoong terpesona dan hampir tidak mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"Aku tinggal di sini. Kau harus mengganti pakaianmu terlebih dahulu, aku tidak mau mengantarmu pulang dalam keadaan basah. Jarak rumahmu cukup jauh dari sini dan jika kau memaksa pulang dalam seperti ini, kau bisa sakit" jawab Yunho tenang.

"Aku ingin pulang"

Yunho tidak menuruti permintaan Jaejoong, dan memilih melanjutkan perjalannya sampai akhirnya dia menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah bangunan yang cukup menyita perhatian Jaejoong. "Aku akan mengantarmu. Setelah kau berganti baju, ayo turun."

Jaejoong tidak ingin berdebat dengan Yunho dan memilih mengikuti pria itu. Mereka melewati sebuah halaman depan sederhana berumput hijau hingga sampai di depan sebuah pintu. Begitu Yunho membuka pintu rumahnya, Jaejoong mendapat suguhan berupa bagian ruang tamu yang terlihat maskulin.

"Kamar mandinya di sebelah sana, kau bisa menggunakannya" Yunho menunjuk sebuah pintu yang diikuti tatapan Jaejoong. "Aku akan mengambil baju ganti untukmu"

Jaejoong mengangguk, tubuhnya mulai menggigil dan dia melangkah dengan cepat memasuki kamar mandi. Dia melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan menyalakan shower, dia mendesah lega begitu air hangat menyentuh kulitnya. Perasaan nyaman terasa dari setiap bagian tubuhnya yang tersentuh air hangat, dan dia mulai meneliti kamar mandi itu. Hanya ada peralatan mandi yang kelihatan belum pernah tersentuh, sepertinya kamar mandi itu belum pernah digunakan. Tentu saja, karena Yunho pasti menggunakan kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya dan sepertinya Jaejoong adalah orang pertama yang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Ketukan di pintu menghentikan lamunan Jaejoong, dengan cepat dia mematikan shower dan mengenakan handuk yang terlipat rapi di samping wastafel. Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar mandi sedikit, lalu mengintip dari celahnya.

"Maaf, hanya ini yang kumiliki. Berikan pakaianmu, aku akan mengeringkannya" Yunho mengulurkan sebuah sweatshirt abu-abu dan celana trainning berwarna sama.

Jaejoong menerima sweatshirt itu. "Terima kasih. Tapi tidak perlu, aku akan mengeringkannya sendiri"

"Aku tunggu di dapur" ucap Yunho yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jaejoong sebelum menutup pintu.

Jaejoong menatap bayangannya di cermin dan tersenyum kecut. Dia tampak konyol dengan sweatshirt yang kebesaran, begitu pula dengan celana trainningnya. Tetapi setidaknya dia merasa hangat, aroma yang menguar dari sweatshirt itu juga menenangkan dirinya.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengeringkan pakaiannya di mesin cuci, setelah itu dia menghampiri Yunho yang sibuk membuat kopi di dapur. Pria itu sudah berganti pakaian dengan kaus dan jeans, terlihat sangat santai tetapi tetap membuatnya terlihat menawan.

"Terima kasih untuk pinjaman bajunya" ucap Jaejoong lalu duduk di kursi pantry.

Yunho mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Kau baru pulang dari kantor?" tanya Jaejoong membuka percakapan, tiba-tiba dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan.

Itu bohong. Jaejoong hanya ingin mendengar suara Yunho, untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa pria di hadapannya sungguh nyata.

"Tidak. Aku pergi untuk menemui adikku. Dia datang satu minggu yang lalu, tetapi menolak untuk tinggal bersamaku. Jadi setiap kali ingin bertemu dengannya, aku akan datang ke apartemen temannya tempat dia menginap" jawab Yunho.

Melihat Jaejoong dalam balutan sweatshirt miliknya membuat Yunho merasa geli. Laki-laki cantik itu seakan tenggelam di dalamnya dan nampak begitu menggemaskan, siapa yang mengira jika ternyata Jaejoong memiliki tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya.

Bahkan meski wajahnya tetap tidak terisi ekspresi, Yunho dapat menemukan ketenangan di sana. Jaejoong terlihat merasa nyaman dengannya. Yunho terus menatap Jaejoong, hingga akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa Jaejoong menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Di mana krim dan gula?" ulang Jaejoong.

"Di lemari itu" jawab Yunho yang tersadar dari lamunannya sambil menujuk lemari penyimpanan. "Akan kuambilkan"

"Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri" Jaejoong turun dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju lemari yang ditunjuk Yunho. Dia berusaha menjangkau lemari yang berada di atas kepalanya, tetapi tampaknya dia terlalu pendek untuk bisa meraih toples berisi gula, bahkan setelah ujung-ujung jemari kakinya berjinjit.

Tanpa di duga, tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong tergelincir dan dengan sigap Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang, lalu meraih toples yang hampir menimpa kepala Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya. Yunho tidak menyadari gerakan yang telah dibuatnya, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menahan tubuh Jaejoong agar tidak jatuh. Sampai akhirnya dia mendengar napas tercekat Jaejoong dan merasakan lekuk lembut tubuh Jaejoong yang menempel padanya. Telapak tangan kirinya berada tepat di pinggang Jaejoong, membuat Yunho dapat merasakan dengan jelas bentuk pinggangnya yang ramping, bahkan mungkin lebih ramping dari pinggang wanita.

Secepat kilat Yunho menarik tangannya, namun dia malah membuat sebuah erangan lembut bergetar di tenggorokan Jaejoong dan Yunho mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Jaejoong berbalik dengan pipi bersemburat merah, tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya dan dia tidak sanggup menatap Yunho. Dia tahu dengan pasti jika Yunho mendengar erangannya, salahkan pinggangnya yang terlalu sensitif. Bahkan saat bersama Changmin pun, dia selalu melarang patnernya itu menyentuh pinggangnya. Tetapi Yunho tidak mengetahui hal itu dan berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, bahkan mengambil satu langkah mundur.

Akhirnya Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk menatap Yunho, yang ternyata sedang menatapnya lekat. Bukan dengan tatapan sopan seperti biasanya, namun murni tatapan seorang pria yang menginginkan dirinya. Selama ini Yunho bahkan tidak pernah melirik bibirnya, dia selalu menatap matanya tanpa ragu ketika berbicara. Dan kini jantung Jaejoong berdebar keras, dia tidak tahu seorang pria bisa membuatnya merasa seperti ini hanya dengan tatapan, bahkan Changmin pun tidak bisa.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ucap Yunho tenang dengan nada yang dipaksakan.

Jaejoong mengganggukan kepalanya lalu melangkah mengikuti Yunho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- TBC -**


	7. Chapter 7

**Song for Unbroken Soul**

 **.**

 **Original story Song for Unbroken Soul by Nureesh Vhalega, ©2014**

 **Re-make YunJae (yaoi version)**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature-Adult contents, Out of Character, Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- 06 -**

 **[ Sang Pelaku ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong melangkah memasuki kantornya dengan langkah gontai, diikuti Amber yang membacakan agendanya seperti biasa.

"Jae, aku benci harus mengatakan ini. Proyek pembangunan apartemen di Daegu terhenti sementara karena kita kekurangan dana. Seperti yang kau tahu, kerjasama kita dengan Jung Property Company tidak termasuk dalam proyek itu. Kau sendiri yang bersikeras untuk mempertahankan proyek itu sebagai proyek tunggal perusahaan kita" ucap Amber mengingatkan.

"Ini adalah laporan yang diberikan detektif swasta yang kita sewa itu" Amber meletakkan sebuah map berwarna putih di meja Jaejoong. "Hasilnya positif bahwa Lee Sooman pelaku penggelapan dana di perusahaan ini, dia memiliki uang dalam jumlah yang sangat besar di rekeningnya, dan sampai saat ini dia masih berada di Singapura"

Jaejoong menghela napas panjang. Sejak membuka mata pagi ini dan setelah tidur tidak nyenyak selama tiga jam, dia tahu jika kesialan akan mengikutinya, tetapi dia tidak menyangka semua akan datang bersamaan seperti ini. Jaejoong meraih map putih di hadapannya. Semakin lama dia membaca, kepalanya semakin berdenyut.

Lee Sooman adalah orang yang telah bekerja pada Jaejoong sejak awal dia membangun perusahaan ini, pria itu bahkan rela menghabiskan 16 jam waktunya untuk bekerja. Dia pun sangat jujur, pantang menyerah, juga selalu mendukungnya. Sulit dipercaya jika pria itu mengkhianatinya, namun Jaejoong harus percaya karena bukti di hadapannya tidak terbantahkan.

"Segera pesan tiket pesawat menuju Singapura malam ini, buat reservasi di hotel yang sama dengan Lee Sooman atas namaku. Dan tolong atur ulang jadwalku untuk dua jam ke depan, aku akan menemui seseorang untuk mengurus pinjaman dana saat ini" ucap Jaejoong tegas.

"Kau akan mendatangi Lee Sooman?" tanya Amber tidak percaya.

Jaejoong mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Amber lalu kembali bertanya. "Apa kau juga akan menemui Jung Yunho, dan melakukan pinjaman untuk mendanai proyek kita di Daegu?"

Jaejoong kembali mengangguk, sementara Amber menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Yunho menghentikan ayunan kakinya secara perlahan. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya sementara headphone di telinganya berdentum-dentum dengan keras. Udara segar memenuhi paru-parunya, menenangkan seluruh sarafnya yang begitu tegang sejak dia membuka mata pagi ini. Semua itu karena dia memikirkan Jaejoong, dan dia memutuskan untuk berolahraga untuk menghilangkan Jaejoong dari pikirannya.

Tetapi otaknya tidak mampu berhenti mengingat wajah Jaejoong, juga erangan lembutnya. Dan fantasinya semakin liar ketika menemukan pakaian Jaejoong yang ada di mesin cucinya. Mau tak mau, dia terus mengulang pola yang sama; membayangkan Jaejoong, membayangkan laki-laki cantik yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, dia harus menghilangkan pikiran itu. Dia tidak boleh merusak hubungan baiknya dengan Jaejoong hanya karena gairah sesaat, lagipula secantik apapun Jaejoong, dia tetaplah seorang laki-laki. Dan karena itu, dia harus memaksa tubuh dan pikirannya melupakan Jaejoong.

Lamunan Yunho terhenti setelah ponselnya berdering menandakan panggilan masuk, setelah mengeceknya, ternyata sebuah panggilan dari Jaejoong. Dengan segera dia menjawab panggilan itu.

"Jung Yunho"

"Aku harus bertemu denganmu sekarang. Bisakah kau meluangkan waktu? Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan" balas Jaejoong cepat setelah Yunho menjawab panggilannya.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang tanpa basa-basi. "Kau beruntung, aku masih memiliki waktu kosong hingga satu jam ke depan. Bagaimana jika kita bertemu di coffee shop dekat kantormu? Aku akan sampai tiga puluh menit lagi"

Jaejoong menyetujui tempat pertemuan mereka, lalu memutuskan sambungan.

Tetapi tidak sampai lima detik kemudian, ponsel Yunho kembali berdering.

Nomor di ponselnya menunjukkan kantor Jaejoong, membuat kerutan di antara alisnya muncul. Yunho menerima panggilan itu dan terdengar suara Amber, dia memberikan sebuah penjelaskan secara singkat yang mudah dipahami oleh Yunho.

"Bisakah kau melakukannya? Aku akan sangat terbantu jika kau mau melakukannya" tanya Amber diakhir penjelasannya.

"Tentu. Aku akan melakukannya." jawab Yunho yakin.

Setelah itu dia menghubungi Victoria dan meminta penjadwalan ulang untuk dua hari ke depan.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan?" tanya Victoria bingung.

"Ya, sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus kulakukan" jawab Yunho dengan seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Jaejoon mengecek ponselnya sekali lagi, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua pekerjaan telah selesai sebelum naik ke pesawat.

Satu pesan singkat dari Amber masuk tepat sebelum Jaejoong mematikan ponselnya.

Amber : _Hati-hati, Jae. Segera hubungi aku setelah kau sampai di Singapura, dan aku harap perjalananmu menyenangkan._

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening membaca kalimat terakhir dari Amber itu, lalu memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya. Amber memang selalu seperti itu; selalu mendukungnya dan selalu ada untuknya.

Jaejoong : _Terima kasih. Aku akan hubungimu nanti._

Jaejoong mematikan ponsel dan masuk ke pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Singapura, dia harus bertemu dengan Lee Sooman. Jaejoong berpikir kesempatan ini sangat bagus karena dia bisa menghindari Yunho sementara waktu.

Ya, benar. Jung Yunho yang telah merasuki setiap mimpinya dan terus membayangi setiap langkahnya. Jaejoong tidak tahu apa sebabnya, tetapi dia yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dalam dirinya.

Hari ini ketika bertemu dengan Yunho, dia menyadari bahwa reaksi tubuhnya semakin tidak terkendali. Akhirnya setelah mengatakan maksud dari pertemuan itu —untuk meminjam dana— Jaejoong segera pergi. Yunho pun tidak mencegahnya, dia hanya tersenyum dengan kilat yang tidak bisa diterjemahkan dalam matanya.

Jaejoong mendesah lega karena dia bisa pergi dari Yunho selama dua hari penuh, dia tidak harus menghadapi pria itu -berikut reaksi dirinya sendiri yang aneh- selama kira-kira 48 jam.

"Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, dia hanya terdiam dan mengerjap saat melihat dengan jelas orang yang sudah memanggilnya. Apakah dia sudah gila? Bagaimana mungkin dia masih membayangkan pria itu?

Pria itu tetap disana dan tidak menghilang, membuat Jaejoong yakin jika pria itu bukan sebuah bayangan dari imajinasinya. Pria itu sungguh Jung Yunho, dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan curiga.

"Aku harus duduk di kursi 8B." jawab Yunho sambil menunjukan tiket di tangannya.

Jaejoong memucat. Kursi itu berada tepat di sebelahnya! Bagaimana bisa?

Dengan santainya Yunho duduk di kursinya dan mengabaikan Jaejoong yang terus menatapnya tajam, seakan hal itu tidak mengusiknya. Dia mengeluarkan iPod dari saku jaket, terlihat bersiap untuk mendengarkan musik.

Jaejoong mengutuki dirinya yang masih saja sempat memerhatikan Yunho dan memuji tubuh sempurnanya yang hari ini terbalut pakaian semi formal. Jaejoong berusaha mengumpulkan pikirannya yang bertebaran, lalu menarik napas. Menghapus segala ekspresi, dan kembali menjadi Kim Jaejoong.

"Apa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Jaejoong dingin.

Yunho menoleh, sejenak terdiam dan tenggelam dalam mata laki-laki cantik di sisinya. Namun mata itu tidak bercahaya, mata itu mematikan segala ekspresi yang ada.

"Kenapa aku harus mengikutimu?" balas Yunho santai.

"Karena entah atas alasan apa kau selalu berada di sekitarku" sahut Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa pelan, "Tidakkah sekertarismu memberitahu? Aku diminta untuk menemanimu menemui salah satu pegawaimu yang melakukan korupsi. Dia berpikir kau mungkin akan kesulitan dan membutuhkan tenaga tambahan, maka di sinilah aku sekarang"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam. "Bagaimana mungkin kau menyetujui permintaannya? Dan asal kau tahu, Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, dan juga perusahaanku"

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang terkesan defensif. "Jika kau tidak membutuhkan bantuanku, maka pinjaman dana yang kau ajukan tadi siang tidak perlu aku pertimbangkan, bukan? Karena jawabannya sudah jelas"

Jaejoong mengatupkan bibirnya, jawaban Yunho begitu tepat hingga dia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Perjalanan yang diharapkannya damai telah berubah menjadi mimpi buruk, karena orang yang ingin dihindarinya saat ini duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk kasar, hanya saja kehadiranmu mengejutkanku" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada melunak.

Yunho tersenyum.

Setelah diam sesaat, Jaejoong bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Bagaimana dengan pinjaman dana yang kuajukan?"

Senyum Yunho melebar, lalu dia menjawab, "Masih kupertimbangkan"

Jaejoong mendengus tanpa sadar mendengar jawaban Yunho yang di luar perkiraannya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dari Yunho dan sibuk memuntahkan sumpah serapah dalam hatinya. Sementara Yunho mengubah senyumnya menjadi tawa geli tanpa suara.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

 _Singapura, November 2014_

Jaejoong baru saja selesai mengeringkan rambut ketika bel kamar hotelnya berbunyi. Bahkan sebelum membuka pintunya, dia tahu orang yang berada di baliknya adalah Jung Yunho. Jaejoong berencana untuk menemui Lee Sooman pagi ini dan Yunho memaksa untuk menemaninya.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri" ucap Jaejoong setelah membuka pintu.

"Selamat pagi juga" balas Yunho santai diiringi dengan senyuman.

Jaejoong tidak ingin berdebat dengan Yunho, dia ingin secepatnya menemui Lee Sooman dan menyelesaikan masalahnya, hingga akhirnya dia memilih membiarkan Yunho ikut dengannya.

Setelah mengunci kamar hotelnya, tanpa kata Jaejoong melangkah menuju lift diikuti oleh Yunho dan begitu lift tertutup, dia menekan angka dua belas. Begitu sampai, Jaejoong melangkah menuju kamar di lorong sebelah kanan dan berhenti di depan pintu bernomor 1226. Jaejoong sudah membaca laporan yang diberikan Amber sebelumnya dengan seksama. Meski sudah bisa menebak orang yang berada di kamar itu, dia tetap harus memastikannya.

Setelah mengetuk dan menunggu beberapa saat, pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria paruh baya yang sangat dipercayai Jaejoong. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat, lalu pria itu —Lee Sooman— tersenyum sendu.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya" ucapnya pelan.

Jaejoong hanya diam.

"Aku akan ikut pulang bersamamu, lalu menyerahkan diriku kepada pihak berwajib. Namun sebelum itu, ijinkan aku pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku tidak akan lama, hanya sebentar saja. Kau mau ikut?" lanjut Sooman.

Kali ini Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengikuti pria paruh baya itu yang mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

Yunho sendiri ikut terdiam dan mengikuti Jaejoong.

Sejauh ini semua terlihat baik-baik saja, Yunho tidak melihat alasan Amber begitu mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong. Pria yang menjadi pelaku korupsi itu pun tidak terlihat berbahaya, yang ada dia malah menemukan kepedulian yang nyata antara Jaejoong dan pria itu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sakit, Lee Sooman membawa mereka menuju sebuah kamar rawat. Jaejoong mendekat pada jendela yang ada di pintu, melihat ke dalam di mana seorang gadis kecil dengan berbagai alat bantu terhubung ke tubuhnya.

"Dia adalah Soonkyu, putriku. Dia terdiagnosis memiliki kanker otak satu tahun yang lalu, saat itu dokter berkata putriku bisa diselamatkan. Aku sudah melakukan segala cara, aku juga sudah mengorbankan segala hal untuk menyembuhkannya. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja kondisinya memburuk, kanker itu begitu cepat menggerogotinya. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang kumiliki di dunia ini, aku tidak bisa kehilangan putriku" ujar Sooman dengan isakan tertahan.

Jaejoong menarik napas dalam-dalam, matanya mulai berkabut dan dia berusaha keras menahannya. Semua ini sungguh berada di luar perkiraannya. Dia tidak mengira jika Lee Sooman, pria yang sangat dia kagumi karena kekuatannya untuk menjadi orangtua tunggal semenjak istrinya meninggal dan tanpa sanak saudara tersisa, ternyata harus mengalami hal berat lagi. Jaejoong tahu persis seperti apa hidup yang dijalani Sooman. Hanya putrinya —yang kini terbaring tak berdaya di tempat tidur— yang dia miliki.

Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong tega merenggut sisa waktu yang mereka miliki hanya karena setumpuk uang? Waktu yang tidak bisa tergantikan oleh apapun. Jaejoong tidak akan mampu memisahkan mereka, tidak akan pernah.

Sebelum air matanya mengalir, Jaejoong memeluk Sooman, lalu berkata, "Kau dipecat, Lee Sooman-ssi. Jangan pernah datang lagi ke kantorku, dan semoga putrimu mendapat keajaiban. Aku hanya bisa mengharapkan segala hal terbaik untukmu. Selamat tinggal."

Setelah itu Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho yang membeku di sisinya dan melangkah secepat kakinya membawanya menjauhi suara isak tangis Sooman. Setetes air mata jatuh tanpa bisa dia tahan lagi, membuat Jaejoong membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya yang lain.

Yunho yang lepas dari rasa terpana segera menarik Jaejoong ke lorong yang sepi. Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke pelukannya, membiarkan laki-laki cantik itu menangis di bahunya. Kini Yunho mengerti sepenuhnya alasan dari kekhawatiran Amber. Dia tahu dengan pasti, bahwa kekhawatiran itu benar adanya.

Karena Kim Jaejoong yang saat ini bersamanya terlihat rapuh, sungguh berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang selama ini dia lihat. Jaejoong memiliki kebaikan hati yang murni, namun berbalut luka. Dan ekspresi dingin yang selalu terpancar dari wajahnya, tidak lain hanyalah sebuah topeng untuk menutupi kerapuhan hatinya.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

 _Seoul, November 2014_

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho yang menenggelamkan kedua tangannya di saku jaket hanya tersenyum. Mereka berdiri berhadapan di depan pintu apartemen Jaejoong dengan canggung selama sesaat, lalu perlahan Yunho mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan menyentuh puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Selamat beristirahat" balas Yunho ringan lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan apartemen Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, kemudian melangkah masuk ke apartemennya. Setelah meluapkan seluruh perasaannya, akhirnya Jaejoong dapat mengendalikan dirinya kembali dan meminta maaf pada Yunho. Jaejoong merasa masalahnya dengan Lee Sooman telah selesai dan memutuskan untuk mengejar penerbangan yang tersisa di hari itu, dan Yunho menyetujuinya. Jaejoong benar-benar bersyukur pria itu bersedia menemaninya, setidaknya membuat semua menjadi lebih ringan. Atas alasan yang tidak dimengerti, dia merasa kehadiran Yunho semacam penyembuh baginya.

Jaejoong segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Pikiran macam apa itu? Baru saja kurang-lebih 24 jam yang lalu, dia berusaha keras menghindari Yunho. Namun kini dia justru mengharapkan sebaliknya. Apa sebenarnya yang salah dengan dirinya?

Jaejoong melepas sepatunya, sementara tangannya meraba dinding untuk menekan tombol lampu. Begitu lampu menyala, hal pertama yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah kotak kado cantik dengan pita hitam yang bertegeletak manis di meja kaca ruang tamunya. Jaejoong meraih kotak itu dan membaca sebuah catatan di atasnya yang ditulis oleh Amber.

 _Seseorang mengirimkan ini ke kantor. Sepertinya sesuatu yang bagus, melihat bungkusnya yang cantik. Segera hubungi aku begitu kau membukanya! Aku juga penasaran._

Jaejoong tertawa pelan membaca catatan yang sangat khas Amber itu, lalu perlahan menarik pita yang melilit kotaknya dan membuka tutupnya. Seketika tawa Jaejoong terhenti dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi ketakutan. Secara refleks tangannya menjatuhkan kotak itu, hingga isinya terlempar keluar. Dengan tangan bergetar hebat, Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor panggilan cepat untuk Amber.

Ketika suara mengantuk Amber menyapa, Jaejoong berkata. "Isinya sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang bagus, Amber"

"Apa maksudmu, Jae? Aku tidak mengerti perkataanmu. Apa yang tidak bagus?"

Namun Jaejoong tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena matanya terus terpaku pada sebilah pisau berlumuran darah yang kini tergeletak di lantai apartemennya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- TBC -**

Note:

Terima kasih buat yang sudah memfolow, favorite dan review FF ini... jujur sebenarnya saya sudah kehilangan semangat untuk melanjutkan sampai akhir, tapi setelah ada reader yang mereview dengan dukungan, saya jadi bersemangat lagi untuk melanjutkan. Tapi mungkin ke depannya FF ini ga bisa update cepat dan tepat waktu, terima kasih...


	8. Chapter 8

**Song for Unbroken Soul**

 **.**

 **Original story Song for Unbroken Soul by Nureesh Vhalega, ©2014**

 **Re-make YunJae (yaoi version)**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature-Adult contents, Out of Character, Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- 07 -**

 **[ Menemukannya ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Victoria memeriksa penampilannya sekali lagi. Sepatu berhak setinggi sepuluh sentimeter, ditambah rok ketat yang jatuh tepat di pertengahan pahanya merupakan perpaduan yang pas. Sesaat dia melirik jam di mejanya, jarum pendeknya hampir mencapai angka sembilan. Dengan cepat dia melepas blazernya, lalu membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Sehingga ketika dia menunduk nanti, branya akan terlihat jelas.

Selama hampir satu bulan bekerja dengan Jung Yunho, Victoria merasa bahwa bosnya itu sangat berbeda. Dengan ketampanan menyerupai patung dewa yunani, dan keahlian untuk menjadi profesional di bidang yang baru digelutinya dalam waktu singkat, juga kekayaannya yang hampir menyilaukan, mustahil baginya melepaskan pandangan dari bosnya itu. Dia harus mendapatkannya.

Langkah yang diambil Victoria hari ini bisa dikatakan yang paling berani. Karena selama ini dia sudah berusaha keras menggoda Yunho melalui gerakan atau kalimat ambigu, namun tetap saja dia tidak mendapat respon. Parahnya lagi, Yuho seperti tidak menyadarinya. Yunho sungguh tidak memperhatikannya.

Namun hari ini akan berbeda, Yunho tidak bisa lagi mengabaikannya.

Begitu melihat Yunho keluar dari lift, Victoria segera berdiri dan mempersiapkan senyum terbaiknya. Yunho hanya melemparkan senyum tipis, tetap sibuk berbicara di ponselnya. Victoria mengikuti langkah Yunho, lalu mulai membacakan agendanya ketika Yunho menurunkan ponselnya.

"Ada sedikit masalah untuk pertemuan di jam setelah makan siang dan selanjutnya" ucap Victoria seraya meletakkan iPadnya di meja kerja Yunho dan membungkuk dengan gerakan sensual, hingga membuat branya dan juga sesuatu yang tidak tertampung di dalamnya terlihat jelas.

Namun Yunho malah terfokus pada iPad Victoria dan memeriksa jadwalnya yang menurutnya baik-baik saja. Setelah itu Yunho kembali meraih ponselnya, tetap tidak menoleh atau mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Victoria. Yunho menghubungi seseorang, dia mengucapkan beberapa kalimat dengan senyum mengembang lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Aku akan pergi sampai saat makan siang. Terima kasih, Victoria" ucap Yunho sebelum menutup pintu ruang kerjanya. Dia pergi dengan langkah tergesa namun menyiratkan rasa gembira juga semangat yang menggebu, meninggalkan Victoria yang terdiam mematung.

Victoria yang sadar dari rasa tercengang, mengeluarkan suara tawa sumbang sambil mengancingkan kembali kemejanya. Kali ini dia gagal, namun dia tidak akan menyerah.

Karena Victoria Song selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Jaejoong menyipitkan mata demi mendengar ucapan pria bermata sipit di hadapannya. Ketika menyadari bahwa pria itu serius, Jaejoong menghela napas.

"Jadi kau mengusulkan untuk memasukkan proyek itu ke dalam kerjasama baru perusahaan kita? Kau meminta supaya proyek itu menjadi atas nama perusahaan kita?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

Yunho mengangguk tanpa ragu, lalu menjawab, "Pinjaman dana yang kau ajukan sangat besar, jadi menurutku solusi terbaik demi keuntungan kita bersama adalah dengan menggabungkan perusahaan kita untuk menyelesaikan proyeknya. Jika kau tidak menyetujui usulku ini, maka kau bisa mengajukan pinjaman dana itu ke bank setempat, yang aku yakin tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan pinjaman sebesar itu untuk sebuah proyek pembangunan apartemen"

Jaejoong tidak bisa berkutik. Semua yang dikatakan Yunho benar dan dia hanya memiliki satu pilihan.

"Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar mengaplikasikan ajaranku. Kau tahu, aku menyesali keputusanku untuk mengajarimu taktik ini" ucap Jaejoong akhirnya.

Yunho tertawa. "Kau seharusnya bangga, itu berarti kau telah sukses mengajariku"

Selama sesaat Jaejoong terpana melihat tawa geli yang mewarnai wajah Yunho. Sebelum otaknya kembali memikirkan hal-hal bodoh, dia mengajak Yunho untuk mendatangi lokasi proyek itu. Proyek yang akan menjadi tanggung jawab mereka.

Seperti biasa, Jaejoong kembali menjadi Jaejoong dalam mode tanpa ekspresi. Namun Yunho yang mencuri pandang selama perjalanan merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh padanya. Laki-laki cantik itu terlihat tidak tenang, seperti ada hal yang membebaninya hingga pandangan mata cokelat terang itu sering kali tidak terfokus.

Ketika mereka sampai di lokasi proyek, Jaejoong memperkenalkan seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan senyum ramah bernama Shindong kepada Yunho. Mereka berjabat tangan, lalu mulai berjalan sambil memperhatikan bangunan yang saat itu terhenti pembangunannya pada tingkat empat.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang sibuk berbincang dengan pria bernama Shindong dalam diam. Sekali lagi, Yunho menemukan ketidakfokusan dalam mata Jaejoong. Seolah pikirannya sedang berkelana sementara raganya tertinggal. Yunho masih memikirkan keanehan Jaejoong ketika tiba-tiba saja nada suara Jaejoong meninggi.

Yunho yang hanya mengerti beberapa kata dari kalimat yang diucapkan Jaejoong, membuatnya hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi.

"Ayo, kita harus ke lantai empat." ajak Jaejoong.

"Apa?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong bingung, tiba-tiba saja laki-laki cantik itu mengajaknya.

Namun Jaejoong tidak mau menjelaskan lebih lanjut, dia justru melangkah menaiki alat pengangkut barang. Yunho tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti Jaejoong, yang terlihat santai, tidak terpengaruh oleh fakta bahwa kini mereka berada dua belas meter dari tanah dan alat yang membawa mereka naik menyerupai lift tanpa pengaman apa pun di sekitarnya.

"Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa angka empat berarti kematian dalam bahasa Jepang?"

Jaejoong melirik Yunho sesaat. "Aku tidak percaya mitos semacam itu"

Yunho mengangkat bahu. "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan kepala proyek itu?"

"Dia bersikeras bahwa kita hanya membutuhkan dua orang petugas K3—Kesehatan dan Keselamatan Kerja. Kau tahu, setiap proyek besar seharusnya memiliki minimal dua puluh orang. Aku mengatakan itu dan dia tidak setuju. Dia malah menantangku untuk menaiki alat ini hingga lantai empat. Jika aku tidak menemukan bahaya, maka dia benar dan aku tidak bisa mengatur kebijakannya sebagai kepala proyek di sini" jawab Jaejoong datar.

Setelah mereka sampai di lantai empat, Yunho yang terkejut mendengar jawaban Jaejoong tidak memiliki waktu untuk memarahi reaksi spontan Jaejoong yang menerima taruhan konyol itu. Yunho segera melangkah memasuki lantai gedung, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Jaejoong. Belum sempat Jaejoong melangkah, alat yang menjadi pijakannya bergetar. Satu tali penopang di sisi kanan putus, lalu diikuti oleh tali lainnya.

Semua itu terjadi dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Jaejoong bahkan tidak mampu memikirkan langkahnya, dia hanya terdiam karena shock saat melihat tanah yang kini tertutup reruntuhan alat pengangkut itu jauh di bawah kakinya yang melayang.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan tangannya berada dalam genggaman Yunho. Pria itu bernapas dengan cepat, namun pegangannya kuat.

"Jangan lepaskan" bisik Jaejoong panik.

"Tidak akan pernah" balas Yunho.

Jaejoong berusaha menghentikan serangan paniknya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Dia bahkan hanya mengerutkan dahi menahan sakit ketika Yunho mengangkatnya, sakit yang ditimbulkan dari gesekan di sepanjang lengannya. Dengan sigap Yunho menarik Jaejoong menuju tempat yang lebih aman. Lalu mereka berdua terduduk lemas, diiringi napas yang berkejaran.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong terdiam dan menolak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dia justru sibuk memeriksa pakaiannya. Kemejanya memiliki sobekan cukup besar di bagian dada hingga pinggang kirinya, mungkin terjadi saat Yunho menarik tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh ke tanah dan kemeja tersangkut di bagian bangunan yang tidak rata hingga membuat pakaian tidak layak lagi digunakan. Tapi setidaknya dia masih bersyukur tubuhnya tidak terluka, melihat dari sobekan yang cukup panjang di kemejanya, bisa dipastikan dia akan mendapat luka yang cukup besar dan dalam jika sampai kulitnya ikut tergores.

Jaejoong sibuk mencari cara untuk menutupi tubuhnya, hingga sebuah jas tersampir di bahunya. Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat Yunho sedang tersenyum menatapnya, seolah mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja dan dia bisa menggunakan jas miliknya untuk menutupi tubuh Jaejoong yang hampir terekspos.

"Pakailah, setidaknya itu bisa menutupi kemejamu yang sobek" ucap Yunho meyakinkan.

Jaejoong menunduk.

Itu sama sekali bukan penyebab keresahannya. Pemandangan Yunho yang sedang tersenyum membuatnya resah. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong tidak akan terpengaruh? Demi Tuhan, meski dia hampir mati beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi pria itu seakan tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya resah hana dengan tatapannya.

"Aku rasa mitos itu benar" ujar Jaejoong kemudian.

Tanpa diduga Yunho tertawa. Pria itu berpindah ke hadapan Jaejoong, lalu memakaikan jasnya yang kebesaran di tubuh Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong meringis, membuat Yunho segera memeriksa lengan kiri Jaejoong dan menemukan luka terbuka yang mengeluarkan darah.

Yunho segera merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel dan berbicara dengan suara tegas. Dia meminta bantuan untuk segera datang.

Yunho menghela napas, "Mereka mengatakan sedang mengusahakannya. Kita hanya bisa menunggu hingga bantuan datang. Kau bisa menahannya sedikit lebih lama?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Menit berlalu sementara mereka duduk berdampingan. Suara riuh yang terdengar dari bawah membuat mereka tahu bahwa orang orang tengah sibuk menyusun rencana untuk menolong mereka. Ironisnya, gedung itu hanya memiliki tangga hingga lantai tiga dan satu-satunya alat yang bisa membawa mereka ke lantai empat baru saja meluncur jatuh tanpa hambatan, membuat mereka menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu hari ini?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerjap. Ekspresinya seakan mengatakan bagaimana kau tahu?

"Aku tahu. Kau terlihat tidak fokus dan sebagainya. Kau bahkan menerima tantangan kepala proyek itu. Apakah ini berhubungan dengan pria yang kemarin kau temui? Pria yang melakukan penggelapan di perusahaanmu" lanjut Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kelelahan"

Hening sesaat. Yunho memerhatikan laki-laki cantik di sisinya itu, dan tahu bahwa jawaban itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Yunho tidak pernah menyukai kebohongan, tetapi ada sesuatu tentang Jaejoong yang membuatnya merasa dia harus memakluminya dan tidak memaksanya lebih jauh.

"Bagaimana kau mengenal ayahku?" tanya Yunho kemudian.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Jaejoong. Pertanyaan itu dengan mudah dapat dijawabnya, dan lebih dari apapun. Jaejoong bersedia menjawabnya, dia ingin Yunho tahu bahwa ayahnya —Jung Jihoon— adalah seorang pria yang hebat.

"Jung Jihoon adalah dosen tamu di kampusku. Pada awalnya, aku tidak pernah memperhatikan apa pun dan membuatku gagal di setiap kelas yang kuambil. Aku ingin menyerah meski saat itu masih semester pertama, namun beliau memberi sebuah kalimat di balik kertas ujianku yang bernilai F. Sejak saat itu aku berusaha keras dan lebih keras lagi, agar aku bisa berhasil" jawab Jaejoong.

"Apa yang ditulisnya?" tanya Yunho penasaran. Dia bahkan memajukan tubuhnya hingga terlalu dekat dengan wajah Jaejoong, membuatnya tidak mampu berpikir.

 _Pria ini mencoba membunuhku._

"Jaejoong?"

"Jika kita berhenti, maka kita tidak akan pernah menemukannya" jawab Jaejoong akhirnya.

Yunho mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti.

"Hingga saat ini aku belum menemukan hal yang dimaksud oleh ayahmu, jadi jangan menanyakan apa maksud dari tulisan beliau" lanjut Jaejoong.

Obrolan ringan itu terus mengalir. Jaejoong bahkan tersenyum beberapa kali, tidak menyadari bahwa Yunho merekam setiap momen itu dengan pasti. Hingga tanpa sadar, dia berharap bahwa saat seperti ini tidak akan berhenti.

"Ayahmu adalah orang yang hebat. Meski aku belum pernah sekalipun berbicara secara langsung dengannya, dia telah membantuku dalam banyak hal. Aku harap dia bahagia di sana" ucap Jaejoong tulus.

"Aku harap begitu"

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum tipis, "Dia meninggal saat melahirkan adikku. Saat itu aku masih berusia tiga tahun, namun setidaknya aku sempat mengenalnya. Dia sangat cantik dan selalu membuatkanku segelas susu hangat sebelum tidur, dia tidak pernah membacakan buku cerita, tetapi dia akan bernyanyi. Itulah alasan mengapa aku mencintai musik, karena aku merasa dia hidup ketika aku memainkan musik"

"Kau pasti mencintai adikmu"

"Tentu saja, dia adalah hal terindah yang pernah ada dalam hidupku. Meskipun dia sangat berisik dan mudah menangis, dia tetap sempurna bagiku."

Jaejoong menunduk mendengar jawaban Yunho. Dan saat melihat senyum di wajah Yunho, dia kembali merasa hatinya terkoyak. Namun kini, di samping perih yang menyelimuti, perlahan Jaejoong merasakan hal lain.

Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang manis dan kuat. Sesuatu yang sudah sejak lama dia abaikan, namun tak pernah sekali pun mampu ditepisnya.

"Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan" ujar Yunho tersadar.

"Ya. Itu memang bukan pertanyaan." gumam Jaejoong.

Sesaat mereka terkurung dalam keheningan, tetapi sebuah dorongan yang menarik diri mereka terasa semakin kuat. Jaejoong tidak mampu memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk menjauh, karena matanya menatap lekat bibir penuh milik Yunho yang hanya beberapa senti jauhnya. Jaejoong lelah menghindar.

Jaejoong menginginkan Yunho.

Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Menyentuh rahang Yunho yang terpahat sempurna, merasakan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Wajah Yunho adalah replika dari malaikat yang diturunkan ke bumi. Matanya terasa seakan menembus hati Jaejoong. Memerangkap dalam ruang di mana hanya Yunho yang sanggup menariknya.

Jari telunjuk Jaejoong menyentuh bibir bawah Yunho. Terasa lembut, namun kuat. Memberinya bayangan-bayangan yang tidak seharusnya dibayangkan. Namun Jaejoong tak kuasa menolak, napasnya semakin menderu bersamaan dengan jarak mereka yang mendekat.

Sementara Yunho membeku seutuhnya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa tubuhnya dapat takluk begitu mudah hanya dengan satu sentuhan.

Rasanya memabukkan, namun meningkatkan kesadaran. Yunho tidak ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit pun, dia takut merusak momen yang terasa intim di antara mereka.

Hingga tiba-tiba suara gaduh memecahkan suasana yang membalut Jaejoong dan Yunho. Beberapa orang dengan seragam khas tim medis mendekati mereka, lalu mulai mengobati luka Jaejoong.

Sesaat mereka berpandangan, namun kali ini sama seperti sebelumnya, Jaejoong kembali menghindar.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

 _Desember 2014_

Jaejoong menutup laptopnya dengan helaan napas berat. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, namun Jaejoong masih tidak ingin pulang. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pusing, dia pasti kelelahan. Sudah hampir dua minggu Jaejoong menghabisnya seluruh waktunya dengan bekerja terus-menerus di kantor, tepatnya sejak kejadian di lokasi proyek itu.

Jaejoong merasa harus mengeluarkan Yunho dari seluruh sistem tubuhnya, terutama otaknya. Dia tidak boleh tertarik pada Yunho. Perasaan itu terlarang untuknya, karena dia tidak seharusnya merasakan kebahagiaan dalam bentuk apa pun. Maka dari itu, kini Jaejoong mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menghindari Yunho. Dengan seribu satu alasan, akhirnya dia berhasil meminimalisir jumlah pertemuannya dengan Yunho. Kini mereka hanya berhubungan melalui telepon atau e-mail.

Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar dengan nama Amber tercantum di layarnya. Sahabatnya itu mengajukan cuti selama satu minggu untuk pulang ke New York, karena seperti biasa adik laki-lakinya yang masih berada di sekolah menengah atas itu membuat keributan dan Amber bertugas sebagai penengah di keluarganya.

"Hai, Amber. Bagaimana keluargamu?" sapa Jaejoong seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Sebelah tangannya memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Penuh dengan drama. Kau tahu seperti apa adikku dan bagaimana reaksi ibuku. Mereka berdua adalah perpaduan mematikan. Ayahku bahkan sudah menyerah menghadapi mereka. Jadi kau bisa membayangkan keadaan seperti apa yang menyambutku ketika aku sampai di rumah" balas Amber.

Jaejoong terus memijit dahinya berusaha mengurangi rasa sakitnya. "Aku tahu. Aku harap kau segera kembali"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Jae? Suaramu terdengar sedikit aneh" terdengar kekhawatiran di suara Amber.

Jaejoong berdeham, berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit di tenggorokannya. "Aku hanya kelelahan. Setelah ini aku akan pulang. Tenang saja"

"Apa kau merasa pusing?" tanya Amber cemas.

"Ya, sedikit. Aku akan minum obat sebelum tidur nanti" jawab Jaejoong.

"Oh, tidak. Jae, kau dalam masalah. Berapa jam kau tidur kemarin? Kau harus segera memanggil doktermu. Atau kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

Jaejoong menelan ludah ketika mengerti maksud Amber. Hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Setiap kali Jaejoong kelelahan dan diikuti sederet gejala yang kini dirasakannya, dia akan jatuh sakit. Bukan sakitnya yang dia takutkan, tapi mimpi buruk yang menyertainya. Jaejoong selalu terperangkap dalam mimpi-mimpi buruk yang sebenarnya kenyataan itu.

Membangkitkan kembali setiap jeritan memilukan yang pernah didengarnya. Menyayatkan kembali luka yang menghancurkannya.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang. Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan mengatasinya" ucap Jaejoong lalu memutuskan sambungan.

Jaejoong keluar dari kantornya dan menelepon taksi, dia harus meninggalkan mobilnya. Rasa pusing yang dirasakannya semakin menjadi, dia bahkan sampai berusaha keras untuk mengucapkan alamat apartemennya pada sopir taksi.

Ketika akhirnya sampai di apartemen, Jaejoong segera mencari obat pereda sakit kepala dan mengganti bajunya. Jaejoong baru saja berencana untuk naik ke tempat tidur, ketika belnya berbunyi.

Jaejoong mengeluh kesal, lalu melangkah menuju pintu.

Langkahnya semakin tidak terarah dan pandangannya sulit untuk terfokus, Jaejoong bahkan merasa kenop pintunya ada tiga. Ketika akhirnya berhasil membuka pintu, dia mendengar sebuah suara yang dikenalnya. Itulah hal yang diingatnya sebelum akhirnya dia jatuh ke dalam pelukan kegelapan.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Yunho menyelimuti Jaejoong, lalu menghela napas. Dalam hati merasa bersyukur karena telah datang tepat waktu. Laki-laki cantik itu pingsan tepat setelah membuka pintu untuknya.

Yunho menarik kursi ke sisi tempat tidur Jaejoong, dia hanya duduk menunggu. Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong mulai bergerak. Yunho yang terus menatap Jaejoong, menyadari ada setetes air mata mengalir di wajahnya, Jaejoong menangis. Dia menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Jaejoong" panggil Yunho seraya menyentuh pipinya lembut.

"Sakit, hyung. Hentikan. kumohon jangan lakukan lagi. Kau menyakitiku, Hyunjoong hyung" isak Jaejoong dengan mata terpejam.

Yunho terpaku. Bukan karena demam tinggi yang dirasakannya dari tubuh Jaejoong, namun nada terluka yang amat jelas di antara isak tangis itu. Jaejoong tidak sedang bermimpi, dia pernah mengalami hal itu. Jaejoong pernah tersakiti dan itu membekas dalam ingatannya.

Firasat Yunho selama ini benar adanya, Jaejoong adalah sosok yang rapuh. Ada tangis yang mengkristal di balik wajah tanpa ekspresinya, ada isak tertahan dalam kebisuannya.

Mungkin itu yang selama ini menahan Yunho untuk selalu berlaku hati-hati terhadap Jaejoong. Karena dia tahu, Jaejoong dapat pecah berkeping-keping setiap saat.

Yunho melakukan hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya, dia mengompres dahi Jaejoong dan menjaganya sepanjang waktu. Ketika matahari akhirnya terbit, Yunho menghubungi dokter dan dokter itu datang tak lama kemudian. Memeriksa Jaejoong dengan cekatan, lalu memberikan resep obat yang harus dibeli Yunho.

"Jaejoong, aku harus membeli obatmu. Aku tidak akan lama." bisik Yunho seraya merapikan anak rambut di wajah Jaejoong yang tampak lebih tenang.

Jaejoong tetap tertidur. Sejak semalam pun Jaejoong tidak terbangun, dia hanya terus mengigau.

Saat Yunho kembali, dia dikejutkan dengan teriakan Jaejoong. Suaranya hampir mencapai nada histeris.

"Hentikan! Jangan! Pergi dariku!"

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dengan tergesa. Dia melihatnya sedang meringkuk di ujung tempat tidur dengan bahu berguncang hebat.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Aku membencimu!" jerit Jaejoong kencang.

Yunho memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong yang menutupi wajahnya, memaksanya untuk menatap Yunho.

"Ini aku, Yunho. Kau baik-baik saja, aku tidak akan menyakitimu" bisik Yunho menenangkan.

Jaejoong masih terisak-isak, namun dia tidak menolak ketika Yunho memeluknya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, tidak akan pernah" lanjut Yunho sungguh-sungguh.

Setelah Jaejoong tenang, Yunho memintanya untuk meminum obat dan kembali tidur. Yang mengejutkan, Jaejoong menuruti semua itu tanpa protes sedikit pun.

Yunho mulai mengurus jadwalnya yang berubah drastis. Karena kondisi Jaejoong yang tidak memungkinkan untuk dia tinggal, maka Yunho melakukan pekerjaannya hanya dengan bermodalkan laptop juga koneksi internet. Yunho sama sekali tidak mengeluh, dia terlalu cemas untuk bisa mengeluhkan tentang apa pun. Menjelang senja, Yunho memutuskan untuk menghubungi Amber.

Dia tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya, satu nama yang dibisikkan Jaejoong dalam tidurnya terus membayangi Yunho.

"Yunho, bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong?" tanya Amber sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong.

"Tidak begitu baik, dia masih tidur saat ini. Aku rasa firasatmu12selalu benar, dia benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya. Aku langsung datang ke apartemennya setelah mendapat telepon darimu dan dia pingsan tepat setelah membukakan pintu untukku" jawab Yunho.

"Oh, tidak. Maafkan aku karena merepotkanmu. Aku tidak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi, kau tahu Jaejoong hanya memiliki aku di kota itu" balas Amber.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak keberatan. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang mengusikku" Yunho menceritakan mimpi-mimpi Jaejoong dan dia sedikit penasaran.

"Amber? Kau masih di sana?" tanya Yunho ketika merasa Amber tidak bersuara.

"Ya"

"Siapa Hyunjoong?"

Terdengar helaan napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya Amber menjawab, "Jaejoong membutuhkan bantuan, dia harus diselamatkan. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia menderita. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Amber memutuskan sambungan telepon. Meninggalkan Yunho yang terdiam menatap dinding kosong di hadapannya.

"Tinggalkan aku! Aku membencimu! Pergi!" jeritan Jaejoong membawa kembali kesadaran Yunho.

Yunho langsung menghampiri Jaejoong dan menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Hampir menyerupai gerak refleks. Begitu mendengar jeritan laki-laki cantik itu, tubuh Yunho bergerak dengan mudahnya.

"Kau bersamaku. Aku akan menjagamu."

Kali itu, di tengah sinar mentari yang menembus melalui celah dari tirai yang tidak tertutup rapat, Yunho menyadari fakta yang selama ini begitu jelas dibisikkan hatinya. Fakta yang membuatnya begitu peduli terhadap Jaejoong. Fakta yang memaksanya untuk terus berada di sekitar laki-laki minim ekspresi itu, tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu untuk menjauhkannya.

Karena pada kenyataannya, Yunho sungguh peduli pada Jaejoong, dia ingin lebih mengenal Jaejoong. Dia ingin menjaganya, ingin memberikan warna dalam hidup Jaejoong, juga ingin berbagi segalanya dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho ingin memiliki Jaejoong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- TBC -**

 **Note:**

Menjawab review dari Meybi di chapter 6 (telat banget):

 **Kenapa JJ pas dirape sama Hyunjoong jadi trauma, tapi sering NC-an sama Changmin dan jadi patnernya selama 5 tahun...**

Sebenarnya JJ mengalami trauma parah pas dirape Hyunjoong (ga ada korban rape yang ga ngalamin trauma, pasti trauma karena psikisnya terguncang), tapi karena dia berusaha move on jadi dia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya walau terus dibayang-bayangi masa lalunya, itu juga yang bikin JJ minim ekspresi, karena dia ga ingin semua orang tahu kalau dia sebenarnya rapuh, makanya dia buat dinding pertahanan dengan tidak menunjukan ekspresinya. Dan NC yang dia lakuin sama Changmin hanya pelepasan stress semata, karena saat mereka NC-an lebih ke kebutuhan fisik (pemuasan nafsu) dan saling mendominasi bukan karena cinta. Itu juga akibat dari traumanya JJ, dia jadi suka sesama jenis.

 **Kenapa FF ini ga dibikin mpreg?**

Jujur saya bingung mau bikin jalan ceritanya jadi gimana, soalnya mpreg tuh ga segampang genderswitch yang ukenya jadi wanita (mpreg di ff remake yang sebelumnya aja saya pusing sampe mabok bikin alur ceritanya biar masuk akal, apalagi yang ini... nyerah saya mah)

Sedikit bocoran, karakter JJ di novel aslinya hamil akibat dirape, tapi dia menggugurkan kandungannya. Nah kalo JJ hamil akibat dirape Hyunjoong, aborsinya gimana? Mpreg aja melahirkan dengan operasi, lah kalo aborsi masa di operasi juga? Kasian atuh JJ-nya...

Mohon dimaklumi ya, soalnya sama masih amatiran belum sehebat para senpai. Gomen...

 _ **-Kuro-**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Song for Unbroken Soul**

 **.**

 **Original story Song for Unbroken Soul by Nureesh Vhalega, ©2014**

 **Re-make YunJae (yaoi version)**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature-Adult contents, Out of Character, Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- 08 -**

 **[ Harapan ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong menatap Amber dengan pandangan kosong. Sudah dua hari sejak dia bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa, sehat seutuhnya dan mendapati bahwa kini dirinya sulit untuk berkonsentrasi.

"Jaejoong? Kau mendengarku?"

"Ya, tentu."

Amber mendesah pelan, lalu menutup agendanya dengan putus asa. "Kau tidak bisa bermain-main, Jae. Jadwalmu sangat padat, dan aku membutuhkan Kim Jaejoong. Di mana dia berada saat ini?"

"Aku di sini. Maafkan aku" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

Amber menarik kursi di hadapan Jaejoong, lalu duduk dan menatap sahabatnya itu lekat.

"Kau harus menceritakannya padaku. Apa yang sudah terjadi?" bujuk Amber lembut.

Amber tahu, tentu saja dia tahu. Enam tahun persahabatan mereka telah membuktikan segalanya. Bahkan hanya Amber satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui kenyataan itu, kenyataan yang menjadi hantu yang terus menghantui hidupnya.

"Sepertinya aku tertarik pada Jung Yunho" ucap Jaejoong pelan, namun masih dapat didengar Amber.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan. Akhirnya temanku yang bodoh ini bersedia mengakuinya. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Amber dengan wajah ceria.

Jaejoong menghela napas pelan. "Itu terasa menakutkan bagiku"

"Jung Yunho adalah pria yang baik. Aku berani bersumpah dia juga tertarik padamu, terbukti dengan dia mau menjagamu. Dan aku tahu bagian terburuknya? Dia mengingatkanmu pada seseorang yang tidak ingin kau ingat" ucap Amber hati-hati.

Jaejoong mematung, tubuhnya menegang seketika seolah kalimat yang diucapkan Amber melukainya.

Amber menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Dengarkan aku... Kau harus memberi dirimu sendiri kesempatan, setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih atas segala kebaikan yang dilakukannya untukmu. Dia sudah menyelamatkan hidupmu dua kali, kau tahu? Mungkin dengan membalas sedikit kebaikannya itu kau akan merasa lebih tenang."

Jaejoong membalas senyum Amber, dan berjanji dalam hatinya bahwa dia akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jung Yunho.

 _Hanya terima kasih._

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Yunho menatap tidak percaya ponselnya yang kini bergetar di tangannya. Nama yang tercantum di layarnya yang membuatnya merasa ada masalah dengan penglihatannya.

 _ **Jaejoong.**_

"Hai, Jaejoong" sapanya dengan senyum.

"Emm, hai. Maaf mengganggu. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Kau tahu, untuk menyelamatkanku di gedung itu dan juga telah merawatku ketika aku sakit. Terima kasih" ucap Jaejoong sedikit gugup.

Tanpa sadar Yunho tersenyum mendengar nada gugup dalam suara Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba saja dorongan untuk menggoda laki-laki cantik itu muncul dalam hatinya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli pada rapat yang kini masih berlangsung di ruang konferensi, Yunho memutuskan untuk memperlama percakapannya dengan Jaejoong.

"Kau benar-benar berterima kasih? Tetapi aku tidak merasa kau benar-benar seperti itu" ucap Yunho datar.

Terdengar helaan napas, lalu Jaejoong kembali berbicara. "Terima kasih atas segala kebaikanmu, Tuan Jung Yunho"

Kali ini Yunho tidak bisa menahan lagi senyumnya. Sebelum dia bisa berpikir lebih jauh, dia mengucapkan pertanyaan yang begitu ingin ditanyakannya sejak dulu.

"Maukah kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat malam ini?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku tidak…"

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasihmu. Setidaknya aku tahu kau benar-benar berterima kasih, jika kau mau menemaniku" Yunho sengaja memotong jawaban Jaejoong, dia memang ingin membuat laki-laki cantik itu menerima ajakannya.

Kembali terdengar helaan napas, Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa menolak ajakan Yunho.

"Baiklah"

Yunho tersenyum senang. "Aku akan menjemputmu pukul delapan"

Jaejoong menggumam sebagai jawaban.

Tepat sebelum sambungan diputus, Yunho melanjutkan ucapannya. "Pakai sesuatu yang nyaman dan santai. Sampai jumpa, Jaejoong"

Yunho kembali memasuki ruang konfrensi, namun fokusnya tidak ada di sana. Dia sibuk memikirkan ke mana dia harus membawa Jaejoong malam ini.

Yunho tersentak ketika menyadarinya. Rambut hitam itu, Tubuh semampai dengan tatapan teguh namun terkesan rapuh. Sang gadis dengan sweater putih, yang telah membuatnya terpesona, ternyata selama ini berada tepat di hadapannya. Gadis cantik yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya saat pertama kali dia melihatnya di panti asuhan, tidak lain adalah laki-laki cantik minim ekspresi yang selalu berada di dekatnya, Kim Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadarinya selama ini? Apa karena ternyata gadis itu adalah laki-laki? Jadi selama ini, tanpa sadar dia telah menyukai Jaejoong.

Sambil menertawai kebodohannya dalam hati, Yunho memutuskan untuk membuktikannya. Dia tahu ke mana akan membawa Jaejoong malam ini.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

"Kim Jaejoong, letakkan kaus itu! Kau akan keluar dengan Jung Yunho, bukan pergi ke minimarket!" omel Amber dari pintu kamar Jaejoong saat melihat sebuah kaus lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dan jins yang warnanya sudah memudar di tangan Jaejoong.

"Dia mengatakan aku harus memakai sesuatu yang nyaman, jadi aku memilih kaus dan jins. Itu cukup bagus, bukan? Lagipula aku ini pakaian santaiku" ucap Jaejoong tidak peduli.

Amber menyipitkan mata, "Kau tidak berusaha membuatnya muak padamu, bukan?"

Jaejoong menatap Amber malas. "Untuk apa aku melakukan hal semacam itu?"

"Kalau begitu pakai baju ini di luar kausmu, kau bisa mati beku jika hanya memakai kaus seperti itu di cuaca seperti ini"

Jaejoong melirik baju yang diulurkan Amber, baju itu berupa sweater rajut berwarna putih yang terlihat hangat. Jaejoong mendesah pelan, sahabatnya itu berhasil membuatnya mengalah. Lagi pula dia tidak tahu ke mana Yunho akan membawanya, jadi tidak ada salahnya menuruti Amber.

"Baiklah"

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Jaejoong telah mengenakan baju yang dipilihkan Amber, membuat gadis bergaya maskulin itu tersenyum puas.

"Jung Yunho pasti akan terkesan padamu, kau selalu terlihat cantik saat menggunakan sweater itu" ucap Amber dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Jaejoong memutar matanya, bosan dengan pujian Amber yang selalu mengatakan dirinya cantik.

Amber mengetahui segalanya tentang Jaejoong, segalanya. Masa lalunya yang kelam, mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya dan perasaan Jaejoong pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia tahu bagaimana laki-laki cantik itu membuat dinding pertahanan yang kokoh untuk menyembunyikan dirinya yang sebenarnya, dirinya yang rapuh dan penuh luka, seakan dia bagian dari diri Jaejoong. Jadi tidak heran jika dia tahu bahwa Jaejoong memiliki ketertarikan pada Yunho yang begitu perduli padanya.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Tepat pukul delapan, Yunho menjemput Jaejoong dan mereka berkendara dalam keheningan. Setelah Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah halaman dengan pagar putih sebatas pinggang, Jaejoong tersenyum.

Yunho membawanya ke panti asuhan tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong, Yunho tahu dia tidak salah. Dia telah menemukan gadis itu, gadis dengan sweater putih yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya. Bahkan saat menjemput Jaejoong tadi, dia seakan melihat kembali gadis yang sudah menarik hatinya.

"Ayo. Mereka sudah menunggu" ajak Yunho bersemangat.

Jaejoong mengikuti langkah Yunho menuju halaman belakang yang kini telah disulap menjadi tempat makan malam dan dipenuhi oleh seluruh anak panti asuhan. Anak-anak itu menyambut dengan pekikan riang, lalu segera menghampiri Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan senyum ceria.

Malam berlalu dengan menyenangkan. Canda tawa yang mengisi halaman belakang itu terasa tanpa akhir. Jaejoong terus tersenyum, sementara Yunho sibuk menenangkan anak-anak yang memintanya bermain piano. Dan ketika Jaejoong menunjukan ekspresi menantang, barulah Yunho menyanggupinya.

Yunho membuka penutup tuts piano. Melemaskan jemarinya, lalu menatap Jaejoong yang sibuk melerai anak-anak yang memperebutkan tempat di sisinya. Pertikaian itu berakhir dengan keputusan Jaejoong untuk meletakkan anak-anak itu di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Dengan senyum tipis, Yunho mulai menggerakan jari-jarinya di atas tuts piano.

Yunho memainkan sebuah alunan nada yang menghantuinya selama beberapa hari terakhir, lagu yang dia yakin tercipta untuk Jaejoong, karena laki-laki cantik itulah sumber inspirasinya. Yunho membiarkan setiap nada menghanyutkannya, tidak menyadari bahwa Jaejoong terpana.

Begitu nada terakhir terurai oleh angin, tepuk tangan terdengar serempak. Jaejoong bahkan membiarkan senyum kagumnya terulas manis, dia menyukai lagu itu. Jaejoong menyukai Yunho yang sedang bermain piano, karena pada saat itu dia dapat melihat betapa bebasnya jiwa Yunho.

Dan pada saat itu pula, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mencoba. Dia akan memberi dirinya kesempatan. Karena Yunho adalah seseorang yang pantas untuk dikenal, bahkan dengan seluruh risiko yang membayanginya.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

"Permainan pianomu sangat bagus" puji Jaejong saat mereka berada dalam perjalanan pulang.

Yunho hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Kau senang pergi denganku?" tanya Yunho kemudian.

"Mungkin" jawab Jaejoong singkat.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong selama beberapa detik dengan kening berkerut, membuat Jaejoong tidak kuasa menahan tawa saat melihatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jaejoong tertawa untuk Yunho.

Mereka berbincang tentang keusilan anak-anak panti asuhan, diselingi dengan tawa ringan, hingga akhirnya mobil Yunho berhenti di depan apartemen Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini, aku senang bisa bertemu dengan anak-anak itu lagi, sudah sangat lama aku tidak mengunjungi mereka" ucap Jaejoong sebelum turun dari mobil Yunho.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong. "Kau bisa membuktikan rasa terima kasihmu dengan menemaniku ke pesta ulang tahun adikku minggu depan"

Jaejoong mendesah, namun senyum manisnya tidak bisa disembunyikan. "Asalkan kau bersedia untuk bermain piano setelahnya"

Yunho membalas senyum Jaejoong, lalu mengulurkan tangan. "Kita sepakat?"

Jaejoong menjabat tangan Yunho. "Sepakat"

Tiba-tiba Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke pelukannya. Tatapannya sangat intens, seolah berusaha menyingkap rahasia dalam hati Jaejoong. Perlahan, kepalanya menunduk disertai seulas senyum, membuat Jaejoong tanpa sadar memejamkan mata.

Namun setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, Jaejoong hanya merasakan napas hangat Yunho di telinganya.

Pria itu berbisik lembut. "Ini bukan kencan, Kim Jaejoong. Tapi jika kau ingin berkencan denganku, bersabarlah hingga minggu depan."

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap Jaejoong yang tampak terpaku hingga akhirnya laki-laki cantik itu tersadar dan langsung keluar dari mobil Yunho dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Yunho sendiri hanya tersenyum lalu menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang berlari memasuki apartemennya.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

"Apa kau berniat meledakkan pesta ulang tahun adikku?" pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengerjap bingung.

Yunho yang menyadari kebingungan Jaejoong, menunjuk kotak berbungkus kertas kado magenta yang berada di tangan Jaejoong. Kotak itu berukuran sangat besar, hampir menutupi wajahnya.

Jaejoong tertawa pelan. "Aku pikir tidak ada bom di dalamnya, lagipula mana mungkin aku memberikan hadiah berupa bom"

Yunho segera mengambil alih kotak kado itu dan terpana ketika melihat Jaejoong secara keseluruhan. Seperti biasa, laki-laki cantik itu tampil sederhana tetapi menarik perhatiannya. Yunho kehilangan kata untuk menggambarkan Jaejoong, dia benar-benar terpesona pada laki-laki cantik itu dan merasa seakan mereka benar-benar sedang berkencan.

Tersadar dari keterpesonaannya dia langsung membawa Jaejoong menuju mobilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat pesta berlangsung, Jaejoong sibuk menanyakan peraturan yang berlaku dalam keluarga Jung.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa keluarga Jung merupakan salah satu keluarga paling berpengaruh di dunia ekonomi. Keluarga Jung memiliki buku peraturan sendiri yang nyaris menjadi hukum tidak terelakkan bagi mereka yang terdaftar sebagai Jung dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu.

"Jadi, pesta ulang tahun adikmu ini tidak resmi?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Keluarga Jung hanya merayakan ulang tahun dengan pesta di usia delapan belas tahun. Sisanya merupakan pesta tidak resmi, jika kau ingin menyebutnya begitu. Namun menyelenggarakan pesta tidak termasuk pelanggaran, asalkan tidak terjadi masalah dan semacamnya"

"Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan di ulang tahunmu yang ke delapan belas? Maksudku selain pesta khas keluarga Jung" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Seharusnya aku mendapat saham, karena aku anak pertama. Namun saat itu aku telah memutuskan untuk masuk Julliard dan menjadi pianis, sehingga Kakek murka. Jadi aku tidak mendapat apa pun" jawab Yunho ringan.

"Kau tidak masalah dengan hal itu?"

Yunho menghela napas pelan. "Tidak. Melakukan hal yang aku sukai merupakan suatu kebahagiaan. Aku bahkan tidak menyesal sama sekali."

"Apa saat ini kau menyesal, karena pada akhirnya harus tetap mengikuti peraturan keluargamu setelah semua kesuksesan yang kau raih?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya di pintu utama hotel, kemudian turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong yang mana membuat laki-laki cantik itu sedikit gugup. Setelah meminta petugas untuk membawakan kotak hadiah, Yunho dan Jaejoong melangkah memasuki ballroom hotel.

Mereka melangkah dengan langkah yang beriringan, membuat setiap pasang mata menatap mereka dengan pandangan penuh tanya juga kekaguman.

"Jika kau bertanya saat ini, maka jawabku adalah tidak. Aku tidak pernah menyesal, bahkan tidak untuk satu detik pun. Karena peraturan itu membawaku untuk mengenalmu" bisik Yunho tanpa ragu.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, lalu memberikan senyumnya yang paling manis.

Tepat ketika Jaejoong mulai merasa bahwa malam ini adalah malam yang menyenangkan, masalah muncul ke permukaan. Masalah yang sama sekali tidak pernah dia perkiraan. Masalah yang memaksanya untuk kembali membangun dinding pertahanannya.

"Menjauh dari kakakku, brengsek!"

Hanya berselang satu detik dari jeritan itu, tubuh Jaejoong ditarik paksa hingga hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya sesaat, namun dia beruntung tidak jatuh terjerembap karenanya. Jaejoong berusaha melihat orang yang mencelakainya dan menemukan seorang gadis dengan wajah dipenuhi amarah menatapnya tajam.

Dia mengenal gadis itu. Tentu saja, karena gadis itu adalah gadis yang memergokinya sedang bermesraan dengan pria yang merupakan kekasih gadis itu di bar beberapa waktu lalu, gadis yang hubungannya sudah dia rusak. Dan sepertinya gadis itu menyimpan dendam padanya.

"Demi Tuhan! Bagaimana mungkin kau datang ke pestaku? Bersama dengan kakakku? Apa kau tidak merasa malu? Beraninya kau mendekati kakakku!" ucap Jessica berapi-api.

"Sicca, hentikan. Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Yunho tidak mengerti akan situasi panas antara Jaejoong dan Jessica.

Jessica tetap menatap Jaejoong dengan kebencian yang terpancar dari matanya, sementara bibirnya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. "Dia adalah orang yang bermesraan dengan Taecyeon di bar, dia yang sudah menghancurkan hubunganku dengan kekasihku"

Jaejoong berusaha mengendalikan ekspresinya, namun mata-mata penasaran yang menyaksikan mulai berbisik dengan nada menghakimi. Tentu saja, karena kebanyakan tamu pesta itu adalah teman Jessica. Lagi pula, dia memang bersalah. Tak ada pembelaan untuknya dan sebutan yang Jessica berikan benar adanya.

Seharusnya Jaejoong bisa menata kembali ekspresinya, jika saja dia tidak melihat Yunho. Dia merasa wajahnya seperti ditampar sangat keras. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasa sakit. Sakit yang amat sangat di hatinya.

Bukan karena perkataan kasar yang terus dilontarkan Jessica atau pun tatapan bermusuhan dari seluruh penghuni ballroom, namun karena Jaejoong tahu dia akan kehilangan Yunho.

 _Yunho pasti membencinya._

Tanpa menunggu ucapan Jessica yang lebih menyakitkan, Jaejoong segera membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah menjauh.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Yunho berjalan cepat menyusul Jaejoong, namun belum sempat kakinya melewati pintu, sepasang tangan menahannya.

"Dia bukan orang baik, dia menghancurkan hubunganku dengan mengumpankan tubuhnya! Astaga, kenapa kau mendekatinya? Bagaimana bisa kau bersama dengan orang yang sudah merusak hubunganku? Tidak seharusnya kau bersamanya, dia... dia gay. Dan apa yang sudah dia lakukan waktu itu benar-benar menjijikan, merebut kekasihku dengan cara murahan seperti itu. Bercumbu dengan kekasihku di bar, dia... dia seperti pelacur" ucap Jessica dengan nada kesal.

"Sicca, berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu. Jaejoong adalah temanku. Aku tidak tahu alasannya melakukan semua yang kau katakan, tetapi kurasa dia pasti memiliki alasan" ucap Yunho lembut.

Yunho menyentuh bahu adiknya, memberikan senyum menenangkan. "Kembali pada pestamu. Hari ini adalah hari spesialmu, jangan biarkan aku mengacaukannya. Lagi pula teman-temanmu sudah datang dari seluruh penjuru dunia untuk merayakannya denganmu di sini. Kau tahu, patah hati hanya akan tersembuhkan dengan mencari pengganti. Siapa tahu akhirnya kau akan menemukan seorang pria yang pantas untuk kau perjuangkan?"

"Kau akan menyusulnya, bukan? Kau akan meninggalkanku. Kau lebih memilih dirinya dibanding diriku" ucap Jessica terluka.

Yunho mengusap kepala Jessica lembut. "Kau tahu jika aku menyayangimu lebih dari apa pun, jadi lanjutkan pestamu dan nikmatilah dengan penuh keceriaan. Aku akan menemuimu besok setelah menyelesaikan masalah ini, kau mengerti?"

Jessica mulai menangis, namun dia mengangguk. Dia tahu bahwa kakaknya yang baik itu sangat menyayanginya, dia sudah mendapat pembuktiannya seumur hidup. Tidak ada alasan untuk meragukan Yunho, karena Yunho bahkan rela mengorbankan segalanya demi dirinya.

Maka dia hanya bisa membiarkan tangannya melepaskan tangan Yunho.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Jaejoong membuka pintunya ketika mendengar bel berbunyi, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika menemukan Yunho yang berdiri di balik pintunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Jaejoong datar.

Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong dengan seulas senyum, dan hanya memilih melangkah masuk lalu duduk di sofa.

Jaejoong mendekati Yunho, lalu bertanya dengan pelan. "Bukankah seharusnya kau marah padaku? Aku telah menghancurkan hubungan adikmu, dan semua yang adikmu katakan itu benar. Aku memang gay dan murahan. Aku menggoda kekasih adikmu, bahkan aku sempat bercumbu dengannya di bar"

Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong, lalu dengan cepat dia menarik tangan Jaejoong, membuatnya jatuh ke sofa tepat di samping Yunho.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan itu lagi" ucap Yunho tegas dan tidak terbantahkan.

Jaejoong terdiam.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu. Karena berkat kau, Jessica akhirnya sadar bahwa pria itu brengsek. Aku tidak pernah menyukai pria itu. Kau tahu, perbedaan umur mereka lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Pria itu gila kontrol. Dia menjadikan Jessica seperti yang dia inginkan. Dia bahkan mengikuti ke mana pun adikku pergi. Namun melihatnya begitu bahagia, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengatakan padanya bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak baik" ucap Yunho dengan nada ringan.

Yunho menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dan aku minta maaf atas segala hal yang diucapkan adikku. Tidak seharusnya dia memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti, saat dia menyadari bahwa kau telah menyelamatkannya dari pria brengsek itu, dia akan meminta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih padamu. Untuk saat ini, biar aku yang melakukannya. Maukah kau memaafkannya?"

Jaejoong menarik napas pelan, lalu mengangguk. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dalam dan tanpa dia sadari jemarinya membelai pipi Jaejoong, lalu menunduk. Bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan ringan dan tanpa tekanan, tetapi sengatan yang dihasilkan sentuhan itu membakar mereka. Yunho menangkup bibir bawah Jaejoong yang terasa lembut, menyesapnya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya, membuat Yunho memperdalam ciumannya.

Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho mengambil alih. Dia merasa bibir pria itu amat memabukkan, setiap kecupan membawa mereka lebih dekat dan dipenuhi hasrat. Jaejoong membawa tangannya menyusuri rambut Yunho, merasakan kelembutan di antara jemarinya, membuatnya kembali mendesah.

Yunho melepas bibir Jaejoong. Saat itulah Jaejoong langsung menatapnya.

"Jangan melakukan lebih dari ini, atau kau akan menjadi sama sepertiku" Jaejoong berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Yunho.

"Menjadi gay maksudmu?"

Pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong menatapnya sendu, tetapi Yunho hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Apa kau lupa dimana aku dibesarkan? Aku cukup lama tinggal di lingkungan yang bebas, jadi hubungan semacam itu tidak berpengaruh padaku. Lagipula aku ingin mencobanya... denganmu jika kau tidak keberatan"

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar ucapan Yunho. "Sekali kau mencobanya, maka kau akan benar-benar sama sepertiku. Apa kau yakin?"

Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, dia lebih memilih menaikan Jaejoong ke pangkuannya.

Yunho menelusupkan kepalanya ke leher Jaejoong, menikmati aroma yang keluar dari tubuh laki-laki cantik di pangkuannya "Kita bisa memulainya dari sini"

"Aku rasa sofa ini tidak mendukung kita jika kau ingin melanjutkannya" bisik Jaejoong seraya membuka lehernya, memberi Yunho akses yang lebih baik.

"Apa yang kau sarankan?"

Mata Jaejoong perlahan tertutup saat bibir Yunho menghisap kulitnya, lalu dengan suara bergetar dia menjawab "Sesuatu yang lebih luas?"

Yunho tertawa pelan, lalu membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Jaejoong. Tetapi bibirnya tetap tidak beranjak sedikit pun, seolah menyentuh Jaejoong adalah kebutuhan dasarnya, lebih daripada udara.

"Untuk saat ini sofa sudah cukup bagus" ucap Yunho memutuskan.

Protes Jaejoong tertelan kembali saat tangan Yunho menyentuh dadanya. Tangan kiri Yunho memainkan nipplenya dengan hati-hati, sementara sebelah tangannya menarik kemeja di punggung Jaejoong hingga membuat kemeja yang Jaejoong pakai menggantung di lengannya.

Begitu melihat dada Jaejoong, dengan nipple pink pucat yang menegak di hadapannya seakan menantangnya, mata Yunho dipenuhi gairah. Tanpa membuang waktu Yunho menjilatnya, memutarinya dengan perlahan lalu menghisapnya dengan lembut, membuat sengatan menjalar di tubuh Jaejoong.

"Yunho" desah Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho menggumam, masih tetap melumat nipple Jaejoong. Setelah puas dia melepaskan, lalu beralih pada nipple yang lain, membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan erangannya.

Tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan tepi kenikmatan dan ketika Yunho menggigit nipplenya, Jaejoong menjerit.

Sebelum gelombang itu menghantam Jaejoong, Yunho membawa jemarinya menuju pusat kenikmatan Jaejoong. Jeritan Jaejoong berubah menjadi teriakan ketika Yunho dengan lembut menyentuh kejantannya, sementara tangannya mencengkram bahu Yunho kuat-kuat. Benar-benar membuat Jaejoong menggila.

Jaejoong membawa bibirnya pada bibir Yunho, larut dalam ciuman panjang. Sementara tangan Yunho yang berada di antara kakinya menemukan celah menuju pusat kenikmatannya. Dengan perlahan, Yunho membuka celana Jaejoong lau mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang benar-benar ereksi dan kembali membuat Jaejoong mengerang. Dan jemarinya yang lain menjelajahi pintu masuk kenikmatan Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Perlahan, dengan amat pelan, Yunho menyelipkan satu jarinya.14Terasa amat ketat, dan hangat. Yunho tidak bisa menahannya, dia menambahkan satu jari lainnya dan mendapat penghargaan berupa erangan penuh kenikmatan dari Jaejoong.

"Oh, astaga. Yunho!" erang Jaejoong.

Yunho menusuk celah manis itu beberapa kali, lalu menarik jemarinya hingga hampir keluar. Jaejoong merengek dan mengikuti jemari Yunho dengan menurunkan tubuhnya. Jaejoong tidak memberi Yunho kesempatan, karena detik berikutnya Jaejoong menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan jemari Yunho berada di dalamnya. Gerakan Jaejoong memberi gambaran bagi Yunho dengan yang mungkin dilakukan laki-laki cantik itu pada kejantanannya yang kini mengeras, sama kerasnya dengan milik Jaejoong yang ada di dalam genggamannya yang sedang dia remas dengan lembut.

Jaejoong menaiki jemari Yunho diiringi dengan jeritannya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga akhirnya Jaejoong mencapai puncak kepuasan. Setelah tubuhnya berhenti bergetar, Jaejoong menyandar sepenuhnya pada Yunho. Napasnya masih berkejaran. Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi ketika Yunho menarik keluar jemarinya. Namun usapan lembut di punggungnya yang terbuka membuai Jaejoong pada tidur lelap yang nyenyak.

 _Penuh dengan mimpi indah._

Yunho menatap jemari tangannya yang dipenuhi cairan Jaejoong, lalu tersenyum sesaat. Kemudian dia menunduk dan mencium lembut bibir Jaejoong yang terlelap dalam dekapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- TBC -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terasa panas?

Tenang, ini baru pemanasan. Menu utamanya di update ASAP sebelum puasa (rencananya), dan libur selama puasa. Tapi (diusahakan) diupdate lagi setelah lebaran


	10. Chapter 10

**Song for Unbroken Soul**

 **.**

 **Original story Song for Unbroken Soul by Nureesh Vhalega, ©2014**

 **Re-make YunJae (yaoi version)**

 **.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature-Adult contents, Out of Character, Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- 09 -**

 **[ Janji ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong terbangun dengan aroma kopi memenuhi kamarnya. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, dan menemukan secangkir kopi di meja dekat ranjangnya dan Yunho menyapanya dengan seulas senyum.

Kenangan akan malam sebelumnya terputar ulang dalam benak Jaejoong dengan sangat jelas. Setelah memberikan orgasme terhebat dalam hidupnya, Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke tempat tidur. Dia bahkan mengganti pakaian Jaejoong, lalu ikut tidur sambil memeluknya. Hanya itu, namun Jaejoong merasa begitu bahagia.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Jaejoong dengan kening berkerut.

Dia sedikit heran melihat Yunho telah berganti pakaian yang entah di mana dia membelinya di jam sepagi ini, dan nampak sangat rapi.

"Ya, denganmu. Aku ingat jika aku berhutang satu lagu padamu dan karena kau tidak memiliki piano di sini, maka kita harus ke rumahku." jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tidak percaya. "Apa ajakanmu ini sebuah kencan?"

Yunho tertawa, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Jaejoong lembut.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada protes begitu Yunho kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, Yunho sendiri tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Yunho, membuat Jaejoong bangkit lalu merangkulkan kedua lengannya ke bahu Yunho. Bibirnya dengan cepat memagut bibir Yunho, lalu membawa tubuh Yunho untuk menindihnya di atas tempat tidur. Lidahnya menyusuri bibir bawah Yunho, menimbulkan geraman di dalam dada bidang pria yang kini menindihnya. Jaejoong tertawa pelan mendengar geraman Yunho, dengan cepat dia melepaskan rangkulannya dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Kau mencoba membunuhku, Jae?" ucap Yunho serak. "Jadilah anak yang baik. Minum kopimu lalu mandi, dan setelahnya kita akan pergi"

Yunho bangkit berdiri, lalu melangkah menuju pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Berkencan kembali dengan showermu" jawab Yunho singkat.

Jaejoong yang mengerti maksud ucapan Yunho hanya bisa tertawa, lalu meminum kopi buatan Yunho.

 **.**

 **\- xxx -**

 **.**

Jaejoong merasa tidak akan pernah puas memandangi Yunho yang sedang bermain piano. Pria itu selalu tampak memesona, tenggelam dengan nada-nada yang dimainkannya dengan sempurna. Jaejoong tidak tahu mengapa jantungnya berdebar keras, namun perasaan itu membuatnya bahagia, membuatnya merasa hidup.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Sudah hampir satu jam sejak mereka datang ke rumah Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak lelah mendengarkan alunan indah dari jemari kokoh itu. Meski Jaejoong tahu keahlian lain yang bisa dilakukan jemari itu, dia berusaha tetap menjaga pikirannya untuk tidak kembali memutar ulang kenangan semalam.

Namun usahanya sia-sia. Jaejoong tetap memikirkannya, bayangan setiap sentuhan Yunho di tubuhnya melintas tanpa permisi. Parahnya lagi, pipinya menunjukkan bukti dari isi pikirannya; memerah dengan menggemaskan. Dan Yunho mengetahuinya, seakan dia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang di pikirkan Jaejoong. Ketika menyadari Yunho menatapnya, Jaejoong segera mengalihkan pandangan dengan gugup.

"Aku haus... aku akan mengambil air" gumam Jaejoong gugup.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar kegugupan Jaejoong, ditambah dengan wajah Jaejoong yang memerah, dia tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran laki-laki cantik itu. Dengan cepat dia menutup tuts piano dan menahan tangan Jaejoong, lalu menariknya hingga terduduk di atasnya. Jaejoong cukup terkejut dan tidak bisa bergerak saat Yunho dengan cepat mencium dan mengambil alih bibirnya, dia hanya bisa membesarkan matanya dan menikmati sentuhan Yunho.

Yunho mengigit lembut bibir bawah Jaejoong, lalu berkata. "Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini. Tidakkah kau ingin membaginya denganku?"

Jaejoong terengah dan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang, memperburuk proses berpikirnya. Seakan dia lupa bagaimana cara berpikir dengan benar, tetapi dia tahu bahwa dia ingin memiliki Yunho, dia ingin memiliki pria tampan itu seutuhnya.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya, menarik Yunho untuk kembali menciumnya. Berusaha memberitahu Yunho keinginannya, namun tidak disangka Yunho malah menarik diri dan menatapnya. Jaejoong membalas tatapan Yunho, mencoba memahami pikiran pria itu.

"Bukankah kau ingin aku membaginya denganmu?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho mencium ujung hidungnya, "Aku bertanya apa kau ingin membaginya denganku? Aku bertanya tentang dirimu, Jaejoong"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho lekat, tatapan itu membuat napasnya tercekat. Yunho menunggu persetujuannya, pria tampan itu menanyakan kesanggupannya. Seumur hidupnya, Jaejoong belum pernah merasa begitu dihargai sekaligus dilindungi sebesar ini.

Tidak. Jaejoong pernah merasakannya, sebelum tragedi itu datang dan menghantui hidupnya.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, menolak mengingat hal itu. Dia tahu Yunho berbeda. Yunho tidak akan pernah menyakitinya.

Dan dia percaya itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Ya. Aku ingin membaginya denganmu"

"Kalau begitu kita harus mencari sesuatu yang lebih luas" ucap Yunho menggoda.

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar ucapan Yunho, dia yakin jika pria tampan itu juga menginginkan dirinya. Dengan lembut Yunho menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya ke kamar di lantai dua, kamar milik Yunho.

Begitu masuk, Jaejoong langsung merasa bahwa kamar itu pencerminan sempurna dari Yunho; maskulin, elegan, namun terasa hangat... sangat nyaman. Dindingnya juga terlihat bersih tanpa hiasan apa pun selain cat berwarna putih.

"Kau tidak suka menggantung sesuatu di dindingmu?" tanya Jaejoong sementara kakinya melangkah menuju pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkon, membuka tirai dan terpesona oleh pemandangan indah di luar.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong lalu memeluknya dari belakang. "Tidak. Aku lebih menyukai dinding yang bersih, tapi mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya jika kau memintaku memasang sesuatu di sana, apapun itu"

Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada bidang Yunho dan memiringkan kepalanya, membiarkan bibir Yunho menjelajahi lehernya dengan leluasa.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bersedia menggantung sesuatu di dinding kamarmu yang tidak bercela ini?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Mmm... biar kupikirkan. Bagaimana dengan hak untuk memilikimu selama satu hari penuh? Seperti, kau akan melakukan apa pun yang kuinginkan tanpa protes" balas Yunho ringan sambil menciumi leher Jaejoong, menikmati aroma menggoda dari tubuh laki-laki cantik itu.

"Dan tepatnya apa yang kau inginkan? Mengikatku di tempat tidur dan bercinta denganku seharian?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku ingin penyerahan total, penyerahan diri seluruhnya. Tanpa perlu kuikat atau semacamnya, aku tidak suka memaksakan keinginanku pada orang lain"

Tubuh Jaejoong meremang membayangkan ucapan Yunho. Gambaran menyerahkan seluruh kendali dirinya pada Yunho terasa menakutkan, sekaligus mendebarkan.

Dan ucapan Yunho membuatnya benar-benar bergairah.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya, lalu mencium Yunho dan desahan kecil meluncur ketika merasakan satu tangan Yunho menyusup ke dalam pakaiannya. Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho, melengkungkan dadanya hingga tangan Yunho lebih leluasa menyentuh dadanya. Hingga sesuatu yang terasa keras menusuk bagian belakang tubuhnya menyentak kesadarannya, napasnya semakin terengah ketika menyadari tonjolan apa itu. Karena dia juga mengalami hal yang sama, hanya saja Yunho tampaknya jauh lebih bergairah.

Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong berusaha keluar dari dekapan Yunho. Meski enggan, akhirnya tubuh mereka berpisah. Jaejoong menarik tirai hingga tertutup seluruhnya, tetapi di dalam keremangan, dia masih dapat merasakan tatapan Yunho. Dengan langkah perlahan, Jaejoong mendekati Yunho, menyentuh rahangnya, lalu menciumnya dan kemudian menjilatnya dengan sensual.

"Sampai di mana kita tadi?" bisik Jaejoong menggoda.

Dengan sengaja Jaejoong menggesek bukti gairah Yunho, mendatangkan geraman rendah dari Yunho.

"Kita baru saja mulai, Sayang" balas Yunho serak.

Tangannya bergerak cepat mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong, lalu membawa laki-laki cantik itu ke tempat tidur berukuran king size-nya. Menindihnya dan menikmati rasa manis yang selalu dia rasakan di bibir laki-laki cantik itu.

Ciuman Yunho juga tekanan tubuh di atasnya, membuat Jaejoong seakan kehilangan napasnya. Lidah Yunho menguak kelembutan bibir Jaejoong, lalu berpadu dengan lidahnya dalam ciuman panjang. Ciuman itu terasa merenggut seluruh kesadaran dan membuat Jaejoong hampir tenggelam di dalamnya, karena hal berikutnya yang Jaejoong sadari adalah dirinya terbaring hanya dengan boxer biru gelap yang menutupi area sensitifnya dan seluruh kancing kemejanya terbuka. Entah bagaimana Yunho melepaskan celana panjang dan membuka semua kancing kemejanya

Yunho berusaha mengurangi rasa pening yang menyerangnya. Menatap Jaejoong yang berada di bawahnya, kulit putih mulus dengan dua tonjolan pink di dada yang menggodanya, hampir meruntuhkan seluruh kendali dirinya. Napasnya memburu ketika laki-laki cantik mendorongnya, hingga kini berada di atas tubuhnya dan mengambil alih.

Tanpa membuang waktu Jaejoong membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Yunho. Setelah semua kancing itu terbuka, dia terpesona akan keindahan tubuh di hadapannya, membuatnya berpikir bahwa dia akan menyusuri setiap inchi dari tubuh itu nanti. Ya, nanti. Karena kini ada hal penting yang lebih mendesak untuk dilakukan.

Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya, lalu memusatkan perhatian pada celana Yunho. Ketika akhirnya berhasil menyingkirkan penghalangnya, termasuk boxer berwarna hitam yang membungkus sesuatu di dalamnya. Seketika itu juga Jaejoong terpana, sedikit rasa takut muncul di hatinya melihat milik Yunho yang sungguh besar. Besar dalam artian benar-benar besar. Entah bagaimana menyatukan tubuhnya nanti, karena Jaejoong belum pernah melakukan dengan pria yang memiliki ukuran seperti milik Yunho. Dan apakah dia akan masih bisa berjalan dengan benar atau tidak setelah mereka bercinta nantinya?

Merasakan keraguan Jaejoong, Yunho kembali membalik posisi mereka lalu mengambil sebuah kondom dari dalam laci meja di dekat ranjangnya. Jaejoong sendiri hanya terdiam melihat Yunho dengan tenang menggulung kondom di atas kejantanannya.

Yunho kembali mendekati Jaejoong menciumi setiap sisi wajahnya, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menjelajah bebas. Yunho melepaskan kemeja Jaejoong, lalu membawa bibirnya menuruni tubuh menggoda di bawahnya. Menikmati setiap desahan laki-laki cantik itu.

Dengan cepat tangan Yunho menarik boxer biru Jaejoong, memperlihatkan bagian paling sensitif dari tubuh laki-laki cantik itu, bukti gairah yang menguarkan aroma menggoda. Yunho melihat Jaejoong sudah sangat bergairah sama seperti dirinya, membawa kepalanya untuk semakin menunduk dan mencicipi rasa laki-laki cantik itu.

Jaejoong mendesah keras. Satu tangannya mencengkram selimut, sementara tangan lainnya terbenam dalam rambut Yunho. Kecupan lembut itu bagaikan sengatan listrik yang dahsyat, bahkan ketika Yunho menggunakan lidahnya lebih jauh, Jaejoong merasa akan pingsan saat itu juga. Lidah Yunho menjilati seluruh kejantannya tanpa ampun, mulai dari ujung hingga ke pangkalnya. Namun rupanya itu tidak cukup, karena Yunho semakin giat melancarkan serangannya. Dia juga menggoda Jaejoong dengan memasukan jemarinya ke dalam hole laki-laki cantik itu, dan membuat gerakan untuk melebarkan tempat itu. Desahan Jaejoong berubah menjadi tidak beraturan, hingga akhirnya mulut Yunho menghisap kejantanannya.

Tidak ingin menyiksa Jaejoong lebih lama, Yunho kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan memberikan ciuman lembut di bibir Jaejoong yang terengah-engah, lalu memegang pinggang Jaejoong. Dia menggesekkan kejantanannya perlahan, berniat membawa Jaejoong menuju puncak selanjutnya. Puncak yang sesungguhnya.

Jaejoong mengerang. Tubuhnya masih bergejolak hebat, namun godaan di pintu masuknya membuat Jaejoong menginginkan lebih. Jaejoong bahkan tidak lagi memikirkan betapa besar milik Yunho, yang dapat dia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah memiliki Yunho di dalam tubuhnya. Menyatukan dirinya dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong mencium Yunho lebih dalam. Menyambut setiap gesekan kejantanan Yunho berkali-kali hingga bagian kepalanya melesak memasuki pintu masuk Jaejoong. Erangan Jaejoong menjadi semakin keras, diiringi dengan deru napas Yunho. Ketika mereka sudah sama-sama tidak sanggup lagi menunggu, akhirnya Yunho menusuk lebih dalam. Cukup untuk menyentak napas Jaejoong.

Yunho menggeram. Menarik dirinya kembali dari kehangatan yang akan melingkupinya, berusaha bertahan semampunya. Yunho harus menegaskan satu hal pada Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong" bisik Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong membalasnya dengan gumaman.

Yunho menahan pinggul Jaejoong, lalu tangan kanannya naik untuk menangkup wajah Jaejoong. Setelah mengecup kelopak matanya, perlahan laki-laki cantik itu membuka mata cokelat terangnya nampak berkabut.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pergi dariku" ucap Yunho parau, kedua matanya tampak menyiratkan kesungguhan.

Jaejoong terdiam. Berusaha mencerna permintaan Yunho. Tangannya yang melingkar di bahu Yunho mengepal, Jaejoong mengerti maksud Yunho. Janji itu bukan sekadar janji untuk mendapatkan kepuasan, namun janji itu mengikatnya untuk tetap bersama Yunho. Dan Jaejoong telah memutuskan.

"Ya, Yunho. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Aku akan bersamamu"

Yunho menenggelamkan erangannya dalam bibir Jaejoong dan kembali merapatkan tubuh mereka. Perlahan, dengan amat sangat pelan, Yunho membawa dirinya memasuki celah manis Jaejoong. Napas mereka berdua tersentak. Jaejoong berusaha menerima milik Yunho di dalam dirinya, sementara Yunho mati-matian menahan diri. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Yunho menarik kejantanannya dan menusuk lagi dalam sekali dorongan.

"Ah!" pekik Jaejoong.

Holenya mengerut dan Jaejoong merintih. Memiliki Yunho di dalam dirinya terasa amat memabukkan. Setiap dorongan membawanya menuju batas yang belum pernah didatanginya selama ini, batas kenikmatan luar biasa yang mengairahkan.

Setelah beberapa kali tusukan, akhirnya Jaejoong mampu mengimbangi Yunho. Mereka bergerak bersamaan, membuat setiap detiknya lebih mendebarkan dari detik sebelumnya. Jaejoong belum pernah merasa sepenuh ini, sedangkan Yunho belum pernah merasa sesempurna ini saat bercinta, baik itu dengan wanita sekalipun, dan kali ini dia melakukannya dengan seorang laki-laki. Milik Jaejoong amat ketat, seperti kemarin malam ketika dia menenggelamkan jemarinya. Namun kali ini, sensasinya berbeda.

Lebih kuat dan menggairahkan.

"Yunho! Ah, Yunho! Ah! Ah!"

Desahan Jaejoong seirama dengan gerak menusuk Yunho. Setelah dua kali tusukan kuat, Jaejoong merasakan dindingnya mengetat dengan menyakitkan berbalut kenikmatan. Jaejoong mencengkram bahu Yunho kuat-kuat, mereka akan mencapai puncak bersamaan.

Hole Jaejoong meremas kejantanannya hingga Yunho merasa dunianya menggelap. Sekuat tenaga Yunho menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Jaejoong, namun detik berikutnya Yunho kembali merasakan remasan yang membuat dirinya menggila.

Jaejoong akan orgasme.

"Jaejoong" erang Yunho dengan napas berat.

Jaejoong membalasnya dengan erangan penuh kepuasan. Bersama dengan Yunho, dia mendapatkan orgasme, lalu tubuhnya melemas. Bercinta dengan Yunho, benar-benar menguras energinya.

Yunho mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari hole Jaejoong, kemudian melepaskan kondom dari kejantanannya dan membersihkannya dari sisa sperma miliknya, dia juga membersihkan perut Jaejoong yang terkena cairannya sendiri. Setelahnya dia membaringkan diri di sisi kanan Jaejoong, membawa laki-laki cantik itu ke dalam pelukannya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka, lalu menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah lebih dulu tertidur kelelahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- TBC -**


End file.
